Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Lui qui espérait pouvoir se relaxer tranquille, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais était-ce finalement une mauvaise chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je me suis basée sur l'œuvre de l'honorable **Tite Kubo**, Bleach.

Résumé :Lui qui espérait pouvoir se relaxer tranquillement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais était-ce finalement une mauvaise chose ?

Rating du chapitre : **M** car le chapitre dans son intégralité est un lemon.

Hey !

Me revoilà après un –très– long moment d'absence, en partie dû à mes études et mon travail actuel qui me prennent énormément de temps.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ?

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose une petite story centrée sur notre capitaine de la dixième division.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre malgré tout.

Cette histoire peut prendre lieu après _**Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé **_car la chronologie ne bouleverse en rien l'histoire pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas déjà lue.

_Profitez, appréciez._

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 1 / 7**_

La lune commençait à monter haut dans le ciel, annonciatrice d'une longue nuit agitée. Assis sur le bord de l'engawa, le visage tourné vers les étoiles, il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la fraîcheur ambiante. La journée fut harassante, la pile de dossiers sur son bureau ne faisant qu'augmenter. Son entraînement portait enfin ses fruits, lui laissant quelques 'marques' indélébiles. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il appréciait grandement le fait que ses appartements privés soient si bien dissimulés aux yeux d'autrui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être observé ou épié, encore moins à ce moment-ci. Personne ne devait être amené à le voir dans un tel état.

Savourant encore un peu ce voile sombre et libérateur, il se décida à rentrer, le besoin de repos se faisant ressentir. Il souhaitait d'abord se laver de tout cet épuisement quotidien. Posant sur une chaise non loin le haori de capitaine qu'il tenait dans la main il y a encore peu, il entra dans la salle d'eau et commença à se déshabiller, ne parvenant à éviter son reflet dans le petit miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait pas ainsi, son visage devenu plus anguleux, moins enfantin.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas repris mon apparence aussitôt ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'observant.

Par moyen de praticité, il avait depuis plusieurs années opté pour une salle d'eau du style occidental, appréciant le fait de pouvoir se prélasser sous l'eau durant ses quelques venues dans le Monde des humains. Se détournant de son introspection, il se glissa sous la douche avec satisfaction, allumant l'eau pour qu'elle atteigne la température voulue. Il se délecta de cette eau quasiment brûlante qui lui tombait sur le visage et cascadait sur ses épaules. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur son torse, se faufilant avec lenteur. Il daigna ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à l'intrus, qui pour autant ne semblait pas l'inquiéter de sa présence en ces lieux personnels.

\- Mais… que fais-

\- S'il te plaît... murmura la voix envoûtante d'une femme.

Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, ses yeux fatigués, sa main continuant lentement son chemin sur son buste. Son murmure lui avait laissé un goût bien étrange dans la bouche. Ou était-ce dû au fait qu'elle l'avait presque supplié. Ses pupilles turquoise plongées dans celles de la femme, il tenta de comprendre sa présence ici.

\- … s'il te plaît… répéta la femme comme une litanie.

Elle leva une main, la posant délicatement sur sa joue. Il la laissa faire, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit épuisé. Les doigts fins descendirent dans son cou, sur sa nuque, se faisant plus pressants sur sa peau. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, n'attendant peut-être qu'un signe. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tirant par la même occasion sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle scella ainsi leurs bouches sans même qu'il ne cherche à la repousser. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, restant simplement passif. Maintenant, il comprenait.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Je ne peux pas, finit-il par lui répondre, sa voix plus rauque le surprenant.

\- Je t'en prie… s'entêta la femme.

Ses mains se firent plus insistantes sur son corps, traçant un nouveau parcours qu'il devina aisément. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intercepter cette main, elle s'était déjà saisie de son membre, ne lui administrant que de brèves et légères caresses. Il se crispa aussitôt, pas vraiment habitué à recevoir ce genre de faveurs. Bien que ce soit lent et mesuré, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, le poussant contre le mur avec une force insoupçonnée. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel elle s'évertuait à l'amener, il aurait bien été incapable de rester à sa place. Ainsi, il subit silencieusement le délicieux traitement qu'il recevait, ne parvenant pas à l'en empêcher. Sa tête retomba lourdement contre le carrelage trempé, indiquant clairement à la femme qu'il appréciait son touché.

Les yeux à demi clos, l'eau s'écoulant encore sur leurs deux corps, il tentait par tous les moyens de résister. Abandonner signifiait se conformer à la situation. Il ne pouvait nier qu'une femme lui offrant de tels attouchements ne pouvait qu'être estimée. Mais il ne connaissait pas ce corps-ci ni ses réactions. Et elle s'était introduite dans ses appartements. Il émit un grognement peu digne de sa personne. L'instant qui suivit, il avait inversé les rôles, venant la coincer contre la paroi. Elle lui fit bien comprendre son désaccord mais il n'en donna que peu d'importance. Il était le maître des lieux, pas question qu'il se laisse ainsi dominer par une femme.

Elle n'avait pas pour autant lâché son membre, le serrant un peu plus dans sa paume. Il se sentait approcher du gouffre. Elle s'amusa de cela, profitant du fait de l'avoir encore entre ses doigts pour lui rappeler que, coincée entre lui et le mur ou non, elle le tenait. Il grogna à nouveau.

\- C'est une belle erreur.

\- Pas de regrets, souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses lèvres.

L'intensité du baiser fut telle qu'il lui fallut un instant pour respirer. Il sentit la jambe de la femme remonter contre sa cuisse, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Résigner à devoir expier un jour ce péché, il replongea sur cette bouche exquise, oubliant toutes ses réticences. Ses lèvres se faufilèrent plus en bas, embrassant un cou gentiment incliné et offert. Ses dents y laissèrent quelques empreintes rougies. Ses mains elles par contre ne faisaient rien, chacune apposée au mur de part et d'autre du corps de la femme. Il ne voulait pas la toucher, de peur de regretter plus encore ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Touche-moi…

\- Non, laissa-t-il entendre contre sa peau.

\- S'il te plaît… mendiât-elle en posant une main sur le haut de son crâne, les doigts jouant avec sa chevelure mouillée.

Elle attira son visage à elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Sa langue dansant sensuellement contre sa jumelle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle croisa ses bras autour de son cou, le faisant prisonnier de ce baiser et de cette étreinte. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec plus de fureur encore que le sien. Bien malgré sa propre retenue, sa main gauche tomba sur la chute de rein de sa partenaire, caressant du bout des doigts la peau humide. Elle en gémit de bien-être, le simple fait que cette main la touche l'électrisait. Elle le voulait, maintenant, il le savait. Elle avait délaissé son membre, et ce dernier leur rappela sa présence, buttant contre le bassin de la femme, prêt à recevoir de nouveaux ordres.

Sa bouche fut de nouveau conquise, une complainte lui échappant alors. Elle venait de reprendre son membre entre ses doigts, lui administrant divers attouchements plus au moins appuyés. Il sut qu'il allait bientôt rendre les armes lorsqu'un feulement retentit entre les parois de la douche. La suite se déroula sans qu'aucun n'y soit préparé. Il la souleva du sol et elle eut le réflexe d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas s'effondrer. La seconde qui suivait, il était en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pur.

Il demeura immobile une bonne minute, peut-être pour prendre un souffle nouveau avant la bataille finale. Elle eut un geste d'anticipation, lui demandant silencieusement de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

\- Une énorme erreur, réitéra-t-il dans un mouvement de bassin.

Elle ne put le contredire, sa voix se déchirant soudainement sous la cadence ascensionnelle de l'autre. Chaque coup de rein était millimétré. Chaque coup de rein n'était que réjouissance. Il la repoussa contre le mur avec puissance, l'une de ses mains se logeant sous ses fesses pour la maintenir en place. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement. Il se mouvait avec une telle lascivité, comme s'il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des siècles et cherchait à retrouver ses marques avec un corps féminin.

\- Mon Dieu… si j'avais su… dit-elle pour elle-même, sentant poindre un orgasme violent.

Orgasme qui ne tarda pas. Elle hurla soudainement de manière exponentielle sa jouissance à son oreille. Elle en vint même à la lui mordre dans l'espoir de taire toute cette euphorie. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa, le sang qui s'écoula de la blessure se diluant de suite au contact de l'eau. Puis ce fut un long râle qu'il émit, la libération le cueillant si brusquement, alors qu'il se répandait en elle sans même penser à se retirer. Elle était encore accrochée à lui, cherchant à retrouver son souffle habituel.

\- Merci, Toshirô, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se détachant simplement d'elle. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était dans cette douche. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement jeté de chez lui avant que tout ne dérape ? Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Et après cela, il ne savait pas comment il devrait se comporter avec elle. Il lui tourna finalement le dos, profitant encore un peu de l'eau qui s'écrasait contre son épiderme pelliculé. Il l'entendit s'éloigner, parcourant sa salle d'eau d'un regard encore brumeux.

\- Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Comme si j'allais partager cela, sourit-elle alors en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

\- Ise, la prévint-il d'un ton dur qui ne tolèrerait aucune réfutation, Nanao… ne refais plus jamais ça.

Le retour à la réalité fut bien différent pour chacun. Tandis que l'une savourait encore les effluves restantes de cet instant, l'autre s'échinait de les chasser avec l'eau. Sur le coup, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses actes, mais il savait que ça allait le travailler toute la nuit. Ignorant ainsi la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il se nettoya avec une précaution nouvelle. Il n'avait pas à cœur de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si un jour cela venait à être su.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, la suite vous attend au prochain chapitre._

_MariieFBLM_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Toshirô Hitsugaya n'est qu'un personnage du manga de **Tite Kubo**, un fantasme certes mais un personnage de fiction.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 2 / 7**_

Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune femme s'était introduite dans ses appartements. Une semaine qu'elle était devenue 'complice' de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de sa nouvelle apparence, bien qu'il ne lui en ait pas touché un mot. Voilà donc une semaine que Toshirô Hitsugaya s'évertuait à éviter un quelconque échange autre que professionnel avec la jeune femme. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'en dévoilerait rien, il demeurait la crainte qu'elle ne laisse échapper une parole par erreur. Il s'entraînait trop ardemment pour que le résultat n'en devienne une information publique. Une grimace lui avait fendu le visage à l'instant même où l'idée s'était dessinée dans son esprit. Ils devaient parler.

C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Tout du moins, ce qu'ils ont commencé par faire pendant environ trois minutes. Avant qu'il ne jette toutes ses résolutions par la fenêtre lorsque la jeune femme l'avait à nouveau embrassé. Il se trouvait tellement faible et pathétique à subir ainsi le flot d'émotions qui le traversait. Il était incapable de la repousser ou de lui résister, tout comme il aurait était incapable de faire ce premier pas de son propre chef. Tout s'était une nouvelle fois aggravé, leurs deux corps ne pouvant se détacher de celui de l'autre. La différence résidait dans l'unique fait qu'il était redevenu lui-même, corps et esprit.

Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, le corps de la jeune femme reposant contre le sien, il l'avait longuement observé, ne comprenant pas cet intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Elle, vice-capitaine si stricte et intransigeante. Elle, si douce et fragile qu'elle en était écartée des grands affrontements. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable, mais pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à susciter l'intérêt des femmes, mais depuis ce soir-là, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui avec cette apparence d'un homme de taille moyenne, il aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir cette visite. Il était totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Alors il avait fui, lâchement, la laissant seule dans cette chambre.

Les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé avant que tout ne dérape ne lui avaient été d'aucun secours. Il n'était donc pas plus avancé qu'après leur première 'rencontre'. À ceci près qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois couché ensemble et qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi cela était-il dû. Il ne savait pas si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle ou toute autre chose. Il ne savait rien, et ne rien savoir avait tendance à l'agacer plus qu'à le frustrer. Ils devaient parler, et cette fois-ci la conversation devait être menée à terme.

\- On peut parler ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans son bureau, veillant à garder ses distances.

\- Je vous écoute, souffla-t-elle en lui indiquant le siège devant son bureau, bien qu'il ne bougea pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous me plaisez, finit-elle par dire en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, oui, vous êtes attirant, et non, la taille n'est pas un critère… J'admets que tout cela n'a pas commencé d'une façon très conventionnelle. Mais les faits sont là.

Il avait décroché dès le troisième mot. Il plaisait à une femme ? Alors elle ne jouait pas à un jeu dans lequel il était tombé tête baissée. Il ne savait pas si cela devait le réjouir ou l'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt à la gente féminine, la trouvant inutile, bruyante et dérangeante. En fait, la seule définition de la femme qu'il avait pu se faire se dessinait sous les traits de son vice-capitaine. Et Rangiku Matsumoto n'avait jamais un tant soit peu attiré son regard. Mais elle, plus discrète et sérieuse, était l'exact opposé de la rousse. Et du souvenir qui le hantait encore la nuit, son corps était relativement mieux proportionné que celui de sa seconde, ne cherchant pas à le mettre en avant par des vêtements aguicheurs ou des décolletés plongeants. En fait, elle ressemblait à Madame-tout-le-monde.

La première fois, il s'était refusé à la toucher, craignant que cela ne détruise le peu de retenu qu'il avait. Mais la seconde fois, il avait imprimé la moindre de ses courbes dans son esprit, découvrant sa finesse du bout du doigt. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant ce moment, tout comme il ne pouvait regretter celui sous l'eau chaude. Mais le fait qu'il puisse lui plaire rendait la chose plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait jamais été la cible de tels sentiments, il ne savait pas comment ceux-ci se manifestaient.

\- Toshirô ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Vraisemblablement, il avait fait plus que décrocher de la conversation. Et se perdre dans ses pensées en plein milieu d'un tel échange pouvait être mal vu. Il s'excusa aussitôt, soupirant intérieurement de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. Il n'était plus un gamin, bien qu'il le demeure en apparence, et assumer ses actes faisait depuis longtemps partie de sa nature. Mais à cet instant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard.

\- Je ne dirais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, le rassura-t-elle en remarquant son air songeur.

\- Je- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra Capitaine, accepta la jeune femme.

Il quitta finalement les bureaux de la Huitième division, l'esprit d'avantage embrouillé qu'avant que tout cela ne devienne réel. Pour la première fois de son existence, les nombreux sentiments qu'il éprouvait l'ensevelissaient sous une avalanche d'incertitude. Méditer avec Hyorinmaru ne lui apporterait aucune aide, et chercher la réponse à tout ceci par lui-même finirait par le rendre instable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

**Une heure plus tard**

Il s'était assis à son bureau, reprenant son travail là où il l'avait interrompu, mais jamais il ne parvint à se concentrer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, le noyant littéralement sous la profondeur et la signification des mots de la jeune femme. Il était incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose, au détriment des dossiers sur le coin de son bureau. Elle allait vraiment finir par le rendre fou, et ce sans même être présente. Il n'avait jamais été emprisonné dans une telle confusion, encore moins pour une femme. Un craquement l'arracha brusquement de ses pensées. Il venait de briser son pinceau, son poing serré et crispé prouvant bien à quel point la bataille intérieur était rude. Grimaçant, il se leva et disparut dans un shunpo.

En quelques minutes seulement, il se retrouva à l'orée d'une clairière, près du premier district. Il détestait ce climat où sa propre peur côtoyait son anxiété. Comment une femme pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir cela en n'ayant employé que quelques mots ? Maudissant mentalement la jeune femme, il prit la direction du seul endroit où l'aide qui lui sera apporté sera des plus précieuses.

\- Toshirô, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, énonça-t-il sans détour devant l'incompréhension de l'autre. Papa, je- j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- C'est à cause d'une femme, dévoila-t-il dans un soupir d'appréhension.

Il n'eut aucun mal à remarquer le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son père. Ce dernier, bien qu'heureux de voir que son fils s'intéressait à la gente féminine, avait aussi compris qu'il était en proie à une confusion dont il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Cette femme devait être spéciale pour qu'il en soit tant perturbé. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Que ressens-tu pour elle ? s'enquit finalement le plus âgé, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

\- J'en sais rien… tout va de travers entre elle et moi. Elle- je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'intéresse à moi. Je n'ai rien à envier aux autres, je… je suis petit.

\- La taille n'a rien à voir avec ça Toshirô. Si cette femme s'intéresse à toi, c'est certainement parce qu'elle a découvert une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité que tu n'as montré à personne.

\- J'ai rien fait pour ça, grinça-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Peut-être que toi tu n'en t'es pas rendu compte, mais les femmes remarquent ce genre de détails insignifiants, crois-moi.

Le jeune capitaine passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à démêler toute cette histoire. Qu'aurait-il pu faire qui aurait pu attirer ainsi son attention ? Ce n'était tout de même dû à son apparence lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ses appartements ? Les propos de son père ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup si ce n'est l'embrouiller un peu plus. Il ne connaissait pas la situation dans sa globalité. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était un homme discret qui ne dévoilait rien de ce qu'il savait. Mais avait-il envie de raconter la relation ambigüe qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Explique-moi alors, l'invita l'autre, sa seule volonté était de lui venir en aide.

\- On… on a couché ensemble. Elle s'est introduite dans mes appartements et elle m'a rejoint sous la douche. Inutile de t'imaginer la scène Papa, soupira-t-il devant l'air inspiré de son homologue. Je pensais que ça ne changerait rien, une nuit sans lendemain. Mais ça m'a travaillé toute la semaine. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Alors je suis allé la voir. Mais elle m'a embrassé. Tout allait trop vite, et j'ai pas su la repousser. J'étais encore plus perdu que la première fois. Et quand j'y suis retourné ce matin, elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais.

Son père l'écoutait sans broncher, comprenant bien à quel point la situation était particulière pour son fils. Il lui dévoilait tout cela dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Il cherchait à faire le point sur les sentiments confus qui l'habitaient. Il voulait se délester de ce poids consternant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé que ce jour-là, le jour où il avait appris l'identité de ses parents, bien que son père n'en ait de souvenirs que les propos des autres officiers.

Leur relation père/fils n'avait débuté que très tard, il y a de cela trois mois. Aizen lui avait tout révélé, en plein milieu des combats, le fait que sa mère soit sa petite-sœur –faisant du traître son oncle–, qu'elle était morte en couche après avoir fait un déni de grossesse, qu'il avait dissimilé l'enfant aux yeux de tous pour atteindre personnellement son géniteur. Jamais il n'en avait rien su, et ce pendant plus d'un demi-siècle. C'était le jeune capitaine qui était venu le lui annoncer à la fin de la guerre, une fois toutes les blessures guéries. Depuis, il cherchait à être présent à chaque fois que son fils en avait le plus besoin, comme en ce jour.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît aussi ? l'interrogea son père une fois son récit terminé.

\- J'en sais rien. Papa, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, j'ai- je suis en train de devenir fou !

\- Ça c'est parce qu'elle te plaît mais que tu ne veux pas encore le comprendre.

À ces mots, le plus jeune resta interdit. L'autre venait de mettre si facilement des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, elle lui plaisait, mais ce qu'il éprouvait était bien plus complexe que ce simple fait. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, de nombreuses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, l'empêchant de faire le point une bonne fois pour toute sur ses ressentiments. Un instant il se demanda si son père lui apportait son aide ou s'il tentait de l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son tourment.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'enquit l'autre pour briser le silence pesant.

\- Je… je préfère ne pas te dire son nom.

La confidentialité lui paraissait plus que légitime. Il ne voulait pas exposer la jeune femme si facilement aux regards des autres pour une pseudo-relation qui ne voyait pas encore le jour. Et bien que son père soit respectable, il était trop proche de certains capitaines pour prendre un tel risque. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ne vienne lui reprocher son indiscrétion, ne souhaitant peut-être pas que tout le Seireitei finisse par être au courant de leurs agissements. Le simple fait d'en avoir discuté avec son père pouvait leur porter préjudice.

Un papillon de l'enfer apparut soudainement devant lui et voleta un instant avant de se poser sur le doigt qu'il tendit en sa direction. Le message qu'il délivra ne fut pas rassurant pour sa personne. Il en écarquilla les yeux sous le regard curieux de son père. C'était elle. Elle lui proposait de la retrouver à la nuit tombée dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une carte s'était dessinée alors dans son esprit, indiquant le chemin le plus sûr pour atteindre ce point de rendez-vous depuis la Dixième division. C'était dans le Rukongai, près du sixième district.

Lorsque le messager disparut, son homologue n'eut pas besoin d'explications. Il avait lui-même compris de quoi il s'agissait. Une nouvelle rencontre entre son fils et sa prétendante. Il voyait là une opportunité pour le plus jeune de dévoiler le fond de ses sentiments pour cette femme mystérieuse. Mais serait-il capable de le faire, là était la question.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu penses, lui conseilla le plus âgé. Écoute ton cœur et laisse-le parler.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela son fils en retour en se levant. Merci Papa.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau pour sortir, il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir été écouté lorsqu'il remarqua son vice-capitaine accoudée contre le mur, discutant avec le capitaine de la Huitième.

\- Rangiku, que fais-tu là ?

\- Je vous attendais Capitaine, répondit l'interpelé dans un sourire. Nous sommes envoyés dans le Monde des humains, nous partons dans la soirée.

\- Tu pouvais m'attendre dans mon bureau, grinça-t-il pour la forme. Où est l'ordre de mission ?

\- Toujours aussi tendu, hein Toshirô ? plaisanta l'autre capitaine qui jusque-là était resté silencieux.

Balayant d'un geste de la main la remarque de l'autre, il incita gentiment sa seconde à le suivre. Hélas, cette dernière n'en fit qu'à sa tête, se détournant de lui pour entrer dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter. Une veine battante sur la tempe, il l'entendit très distinctement piailler telle une commère en mal d'informations croustillantes, faisant rire les deux autres. Il finit par la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne devienne trop oppressante.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Matsumoto mais je vais très bien, l'informa le principal concerné pour répondre à sa question.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es rassurée, peut-on rentrer ? demanda le jeune capitaine à l'intention de la rousse.

\- Mais Capitaine- commença-t-elle avant de se raviser devant le regard noir de son supérieur. Bonne journée Capitaine Ukitake. Capitaine Kyoraku.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel en voyant que le jour déclinait déjà. Évidemment, sa seconde n'avait pas pris le temps de l'avertir plus tôt de leur départ. Ainsi, il n'avait pas le temps de passer chez lui et devait directement se rendre sur la colline du Sokyoku. Grimaçant contre l'idiotie de la rousse, il se rendit également compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre au rendez-vous organisé par le vice-capitaine de la Huitième. Un nouveau soupir fendit l'air et il invoqua l'insecte messager pour transmettre les nouvelles à la jeune femme, s'excusant pour son absence. Puis, usant d'habiles shunpos, il rejoignit le senkaimon.

Rangiku Matsumoto le suivait à distance, curieuse des réactions qui s'étaient peintes sur son visage lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la Treizième division. Et pourquoi avait-il invoqué un papillon de l'enfer ? Son capitaine était différent depuis bientôt une semaine. Il était plus froid, moins tolérant, plus agressif. Parfois, elle craignait même qu'il ne s'en prenne directement à elle tant il était facilement irritable. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ne soit autant sur les nerfs ? Elle n'osait plus le contredire, de peur qu'il ne s'emporte.

Arrivés à destination, ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans le passage entre les deux mondes. Là encore, le silence se fit maître. Le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas entendre son vice-capitaine chantonner comme elle en avait l'habitude. Quelque chose semblait la déranger mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, bien que cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Néanmoins, ne pas l'entendre l'inquiéter un peu.

\- Tout va bien Rangiku ?

\- C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question Capitaine, contra-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il à son tour en se retournant.

\- Vous êtes bizarre depuis lundi dernier. Vous êtes distant, et un rien vous agace. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Incapable de contrôler son propre reiatsu qui devient plus dense à en refroidir l'air ambiant, le jeune capitaine reprit sa course, indiquant à sa seconde que le Kototsu se rapprochait. Elle le suivit sans mot dire, mais la preuve qu'elle cherchait était bien là, son capitaine tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas mener d'enquête tant qu'elle pouvait connaître toute l'histoire de la bouche de son supérieur.

\- Capitaine, dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas, implora-t-elle presque une fois à sa hauteur. Je n'aime pas vous savoir si perturbé par quelque chose. Cela pourrait affecter la mission.

\- Me crois-tu incapable de faire la part des choses ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout une fois rentrés, consentit le capitaine en atterrissant dans le magasin d'Urahara. N'en parle plus maintenant.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, la perspective d'être mise dans la confidence l'empêchait de commettre l'erreur d'évoquer à nouveau cette histoire.

**[...]**

La mission durait trois jours. Trois longs jours à attendre patiemment qu'un hollow daigne pointer le bout de son masque. D'après le dernier rapport de la Douzième division, le nombre d'attaques de hollow sur la ville de Karakura avait considérablement baissé depuis qu'Ichigo Kurosaki avait perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Il ne pouvait y avoir un lien mais tout cela intriguait grandement la Soul Society au point qu'on y envoie un capitaine et un vice-capitaine pour vérifier une théorie. Habituellement, toujours d'après les rapports du Bureau Technique de Développement, il était recensé qu'au moins une attaque se produisait par jour. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, ils ne recensaient plus qu'une à deux attaques par semaines. Le shinigami en charge de la ville appliquait pourtant le konso nécessaire à chaque mort.

Toshirô était plongé dans ses pensées, assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment pour pouvoir surveiller la ville dans son ensemble. Ils devaient repartir dans la soirée et n'avaient toujours pas enregistré la moindre apparition de hollow. Autant dire que le jeune capitaine commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Sa seconde elle préférait faire les magasins avec Orihime Inoue, grand bien lui en fasse. Mais tandis que certains semblaient s'amuser, d'autres cherchaient à comprendre. Le jeune homme profita de cette solitude bénéfique pour faire un point sur sa 'relation' avec le vice-capitaine Ise. En d'autres termes, il préparait mentalement le discours qu'il lui ressortirait à son retour.

Une pression spirituelle gigantesque se fit alors ressentir, le tirant brusquement de ses songes. Elle était compacte, étouffante, lui arrachant plusieurs tremblements. Il connaissait cette énergie pour lui avoir déjà fait face, quelques mois auparavant.

\- Tia Hallibel, souffla-t-il, cherchant du regard l'espada.

Mais jamais il ne la trouva, même après avoir parcouru la moitié de la ville. Sa pression spirituelle avait soudainement disparu, laissant place à un hollow de faible puissance. À quoi cela rimait-il ? Un espada libère son reiatsu et l'instant d'après, c'est un hollow de seconde zone qui apparaît. Que pouvait bien préparer la Tercera ? Seule, elle ne pourrait pas attaquer le Monde des humains, encore moins la Soul Society.

\- Capitaine ! l'appela sa seconde. Vous l'avez ressenti vous aussi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ses intentions, soupira le jeune homme en rengainant Hyorinmaru après avoir éliminé la menace. Elle n'a pas la moindre chance toute seule. Que cherche-t-elle ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, n'ayant elle-même aucune idée des potentielles intentions de l'espada déchue. Celle-ci avait été laissée pour morte par Aizen et le Gotei ne s'était pas occupé de son corps, ni de celui du Primera. Ainsi, elle était certainement retournée au Hueco Mundo pendant que les shinigamis rentraient à la Soul Society. De ce fait, ils avaient toujours ignorés le fait qu'elle puisse avoir survécu ou bien qu'elle ait succombé des suites de ses blessures. Mais jamais aucune expédition punitive n'avait été menée pour éliminer les espadas restants, ceux qu'Ichigo Kurosaki avait épargnés, refusant de leur porter le coup de grâce. Maintenant, ils avaient leur réponse.

Il fut décidé qu'ils rentreraient au coucher du soleil. Aucun des deux shinigami n'avait réellement envie de retourner à la Soul Society. Pour Matsumoto cela signifiait reprendre le travail administratif qu'elle s'échinait à ne pas faire. Pour son capitaine, les raisons étaient d'autant plus évidentes. D'une part, il avait promis à son vice-capitaine des explications concernant son état actuel, d'autre part, cela signifiait se retrouver face au vice-capitaine de la Huitième division à qui ils devaient également des explications.

Le chemin du retour se rythmait au gré des gloussements de la rousse, impatiente de connaître les raisons légitimes au comportement de son supérieur. Lorsque les deux officiers de la Dixième atterrirent enfin sur la colline du Sokyoku, Rangiku Matsumoto ne perdit pas un instant pour se saisir du bras de son capitaine et le tirer à sa suite.

\- Je sais marcher Rangiku ! s'énerva le plus petit.

\- J'avais peur que vous vous défiliez, fit-elle en lui libérant le bras, une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage.

Il soupira, rassuré de retrouver les traits caractéristiques de sa seconde. En silence, il l'invita à le suivre, regagnant en quelques minutes seulement les baraquements de leur division. Leur rapport ayant été envoyé un peu plus tôt depuis le Monde des humains, nul besoin d'aller à la Première division pour en refaire un de vive voix au Commandant. Ainsi, une fois enfermés dans le bureau du plus jeune, il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu. L'idée même de lui faire part de ses 'soucis' ne lui plaisait guère, bien qu'elle aurait fini par le harceler pour savoir –au moins n'irait-il pas dans le détails–, mais si elle ne se tenait pas correctement, jamais il ne lui dévoilerait la moindre bribe d'information.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle une fois son souffle retrouvé.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Mais c'est super ça Capitaine, s'enthousiasma la rousse. Comment est-elle ? À moins que ce ne soit un 'il' ? Shinigami ou civil ? Grand ou petit, quoiqu'on doit difficilement faire plus petit que v-

\- Rangiku, menaça-t-il, peu satisfait de toutes ses questions.

\- D'accord. Et donc c'est elle –ou lui– qui vous met si à cran ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Bah non, pas vraiment en fait, affirma-t-elle devant l'air goguenard de son supérieur. Je veux dire, si vous avez rencontré quelqu'un c'est que ça marche entre vous alors pourquoi vous êtes si… si désagréable ?

Le jeune capitaine se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa conversation avec son père, à ceux-ci près que son père était compréhensif et ne posait pas autant de questions personnelles. Il savait qu'en échangeant avec son vice-capitaine, celle-ci chercherait à obtenir des informations qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de connaître, quitte à devenir la plus agaçante des femmes pour les avoir.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela avec elle. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis, comme tu dis, à cran.

\- Et en quoi ça vous rend si détestable ? Elle vous a dit des trucs qui vous ont pas plus, ou l'inverse ? voulut-elle éclaircir avant d'émettre une supposition. Vous avez peut-être fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te décrive ce que je fais dans l'intimité ? grinça-t-il en retour, n'aimant pas qu'on fouine son nez là où il ne devrait pas être.

\- Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de votre corps Capitaine, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui vous arrive.

\- Il m'arrive que je ne sais pas comment définir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, finit-il par avouer dans un murmure. Ça te va comme réponse ? Et n'insiste pas, je ne dirais pas un mot de plus à propos de cela, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

La discussion était close. La rousse comprit enfin pourquoi son capitaine était aussi exécrable : c'était un homme simple qui aimait que tout soit simple, et cette femme rendait sa vie trop compliquée. Il aimait pour ainsi dire contrôler chacun de ses agissements, chacun de ses sentiments, mais cette femme lui embrouillait totalement l'esprit, lui volant ce si appréciable self-control, ne laissant que l'homme en proie à sa part d'ombre. Qui pouvait-elle bien être pour pouvoir perturber d'une telle manière un capitaine du Gotei ?

Elle quitta finalement le bureau de son supérieur sans mot dire, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Mieux valait pour elle ne pas réveiller le dragon endormi. Son capitaine était déjà facilement irritable avant qu'il ne rencontre cette femme, elle ne voulait pas assister à une possible transformation en monstre par sa faute.

Deux petites heures après sa discussion avec son vice-capitaine, Toshirô décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre que le destin ne fasse encore des siennes et prit donc la direction de la Huitième division, son discours mûrement réfléchis sur le bout des lèvres, prêt à être énoncer. Le chemin fut long, l'appréhension revenant au galop alors qu'il approchait de son but. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le fait qu'il puisse perdre ses moyens en sa présence, même en se trouvant à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle. En fait, dès qu'il ressentait sa pression spirituelle, si douce et affectueuse soit-elle, il devenait une toute autre personne.

\- On peut parler ? questionna-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme, utilisant toujours cette simple phrase pour initier le premier contact.

\- Je t'attendais. Entre.

Lorsqu'il fut installé face à elle, elle lui adressa un simple sourire, le jeune capitaine s'excusant pour sa visite improvisée.

\- Comment s'est passé votre mission ? questionna-t-elle pour animer ce silence gênant.

\- Nanao… souffla-t-il, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps en futilité. Pourquoi ?

\- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question, sourit-elle amusée.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît. Je ne comprends pas ton intérêt pour moi, je n'ai rien à envier aux autres hommes. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, avoua le jeune homme dans un soupir, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Ces derniers jours ont été tellement horribles que Rangiku a fini par se douter de quelque chose. J'ai dû lui dire que c'était à cause de toi pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, mais je doute qu'elle reste silencieuse bien longtemps.

\- Tu lui as dit-

\- Je suis constamment sur les nerfs Nanao, par ta faute. Je- tu m'embrouille l'esprit et je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tout cela avant, le fait d'être attiré par une femme.

Ainsi il entrait dans le vif du sujet. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre cela : elle l'attirait, elle lui plaisait. Des quelques histoires sans lendemain qu'il avait pu avoir, l'attirance avait été comblée une fois la nuit bien entamée. Avec elle, c'était différent. Elle ne l'attirait pas uniquement physiquement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il aurait été incapable de décrire à ce moment précis. Il aimait simplement sa présence, et cet intérêt qu'elle lui portait ne faisait qu'aviver cette flamme nouvelle qui naissait en lui. Elle le chamboulait, lui retournait l'esprit. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser et dont elle usait avec perfection.

\- Tu me plais aussi, finit-il par admettre en relevant les yeux sur elle, mais je ne sais pas où cette relation pourrait nous mener.

\- Si tu ne lui donnes pas de chances, cette relation n'ira pas très loin.

\- Tu veux vraiment… avec moi ?

\- Pour un capitaine, tu parais si peu sûr de toi, plaisanta la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle contourna son bureau pour se placer face à lui, s'y appuyant. Il l'observa longuement sans rien dire, absorbé dans sa contemplation. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant fut des plus limpides : s'il ne donnait pas de chance à cette relation –si complexe soit-elle–, il prenait le risque de la voir partir avec un autre. Et à l'heure actuelle, le point sur ses sentiments établi, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir batifoler avec un autre homme. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla juste, il se leva, parcourant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Essayons, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Essayons, répéta la jeune femme en replongeant sur sa bouche ouverte.

* * *

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 juillet 2019, date à laquelle j'écris ce message, cela fait donc un an jour pour jour que l'Équipe de France masculine de football est Championne du Monde –YES !–, mais c'est également le premier anniversaire de mon chat, Taiga._

_C'était MariieFBLM sur votre site de fanfiction préféré._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo** \+ génie d'inspiration et dessins incroyables = Bleach.

Rating du chapitre : **M** pour lemon

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 3 / 7**_

Leur relation demeurait secrète, ils entamaient d'ailleurs leur cinquième mois ensemble. Aucun d'eux n'évoquait le fait de l'annoncer, la situation leur convenant pour l'instant. Pour Nanao, leur relation était trop récente pour devenir publique. Pour Toshirô, c'était plus le regard des autres qui l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était capitaine d'une division du Gotei que les autres individus ne se permettraient pas de les juger. Et en aucun cas il ne voulait les afficher de cette manière et prendre le risque de salir leurs réputations.

Il s'assit contre la tête du lit, admirant silencieusement sa compagne endormie. Ses cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tel une auréole, éclairant d'avantage son visage. Il s'était longtemps fait la remarque qu'elle paraissait moins sévère et plus douce sans ses lunettes. Mais à cet instant, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut 'fascinante'. Encore aujourd'hui, après ces cinq mois d'aventure, il se demandait toujours ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Il ne lui posait plus la question, c'était inutile, mais bien qu'il en sache la réponse, il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier regard qu'elle lui avait adressé une fois qu'elle eut pénétré sa douche et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de un simple attrait pour sa personne.

Elle remua légèrement, papillonnant doucement des yeux. Un sourire fleurit sur sa bouche. Elle était vraiment belle au levé, les rayons du soleil dansant sur son visage encore paisible de la nuit. Elle se redressa un peu, rampant contre son corps pour venir chercher ses lèvres. Il lui accorda ce baiser, gémissant presque lorsqu'elle posa une main fraîche sur son buste dénudé. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua une chose : il n'avait toujours par repris son apparence initiale, arborant alors ce corps d'adulte qu'elle connaissait tant, et ce après plus de quinze heures de repos.

-Bonjour , susurra-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur sa peau.

\- Bonjour.

Elle ne s'enquit pas de l'heure, savourant le fait de pouvoir se prélasser encore un peu au lit en ce jour de congé. Mais au vu de l'astre du jour se situant déjà bien haut dans le ciel, il devait être un peu plus de huit heures. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, profitant d'avoir ce Toshirô-là sous les yeux pour se repaître de sa beauté. Depuis le début de leur relation, ce devait être la quatrième fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, et jamais elle ne se lassait de ce corps puissant. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune capitaine avait rapidement saisis, c'était que la jeune femme adorait faire l'amour à ce corps, les sensations qu'il ressentait étant bien différentes.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit cette lueur apparaître sur le visage de sa compagne, il eut un soupir d'amusement. Il avait parfois l'impression de se trouver en présence d'une bête insatiable tant elle usait de toutes les techniques imaginables pour qu'il accède à chacune de ses demandes. C'était bien d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme tant portée sur ce sujet, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas. Avec elle, c'était comme s'il vivait une seconde jeunesse, il découvrait de nouvelles choses, participait à de nouvelles expériences.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle l'avait enjambé, revenant sur ses lèvres sans plus de formalités. Elle devenait plus entreprenante dans ces situations-ci, le poussant presque à se soumettre à son bon vouloir. Et elle savait y faire, utilisant parfois quelques kidos pour prouver sa supériorité. S'il avait su un jour qu'il serait totalement soumis à une femme dans l'intimité d'une chambre, il aurait bien ri. Mais avec elle, il appréciait cela, et elle aimait le dominer ainsi.

\- Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu es déjà prêt à travailler, sourit-elle, sa main s'enroulant autour de son membre réveillé.

\- C'est une érection matinale, Nanao.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

D'humeur joueuse, elle entama un lent mouvement sur son sexe, enchantée de le voir mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle-même excitée par cette simple vision, elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il posa une de ses mains au creux de ses reins, caressant délicatement la peau offerte, remontant un peu son maillot. Il profita de cette proximité pour cueillir ses lèvres, dérivant dans son cou, son souffle chatouillant son oreille. Le traitement qu'elle lui accordait était des plus exquis, mais à ce rythme-là, il craignait qu'elle ne s'arrête brusquement dans le seul but de le faire languir.

Il la vit soulever son bassin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son, elle descendait déjà sur son membre. Cette fois-ci, ils gémirent de concert, l'un ne s'attendant pas du tout à une attaque aussi directe, l'autre savourant la présence chaude de son amant au creux d'elle. Elle ne lui accorda qu'une seule seconde de répit avant d'entamer son ballet préféré. Chevauché ainsi, son seul plaisir était d'admirer la jeune femme se déhancher avec sensualité sur son membre. Il appréciait cette position, les plaçant sur un pied d'égalité, à la même hauteur, bien qu'elle mène totalement la danse.

Après de longues minutes d'intenses efforts, elle se raidit, hurla puis retomba contre lui, esseulée. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, il était éreinté et sa peau luisait de sueur. Elle s'y prenait toujours de façon similaire et pourtant, jamais il n'était en mesure de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus qu'elle.

\- J'adore ce corps, souffla-t-elle dans son cou avec peine.

\- J'avais compris. Je… Je t'aime.

Elle se leva finalement, ignorant ses réactions, pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Le bruit de la douche lui parvint aux oreilles. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, amusé mais heureux. Depuis le début de leur relation, leur entente était des plus fusionnelles, tant dans le secret de l'intimité qu'en présence d'un public. Jamais ils n'avaient commis la moindre erreur qui pourrait les trahir. Tout était –semble-t-il– parfait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il osait lui avouer d'une telle manière ses sentiments, par ces trois mots indéfectibles. Mais à cet instant, en la voyant s'échapper ainsi après sa déclaration, il craignait qu'elle ne l'ait mal pris.

Pénétrant à son tour dans le petit carré de douche, il ressentit un malaise. Elle lui tournait le dos et restait silencieuse, faisant fi de ses marques d'affection. Avait-il fait un faux pas ? Après cinq mois passés ensemble, il lui avait paru légitime de lui faire part de ses sentiments par de nouveaux mots, plus profonds et plus significatifs. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses propres sentiments, et il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance trop longtemps. C'était la première relation qu'il menait aussi loin, il ne voulait pas qu'une malencontreuse erreur ne la fasse cesser.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? l'interrogea-t-il en lui faisant face.

\- S'il te plaît, n'en parlons pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime Nanao, il fallait que je le dise, lui avoua-t-il à nouveau. Ça m'a semblé être le bon moment.

Soudainement, l'air ambiant descendit en température. Les vitres se couvrirent d'une légère épaisseur de glace et une faible quantité de pression spirituelle s'échappa du corps nu du capitaine. La seconde suivante, il avait retrouvé sa petite taille. Celle d'après encore, la jeune femme quittait précipitamment la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette et sortir de la pièce. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle réagissait ainsi par sa faute. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle en vienne à vouloir l'éviter ?

Étrangement, il ne chercha pas à la retenir. La laisser un peu seule ne pourrait que lui remettre les idées en place. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille pour cela. Il avait bien conscience qu'entendre ces quelques mots pouvait effrayer certaines personnes, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire fuir sa compagne de cette manière. Croyait-elle ne pas mériter cet amour, ne pas en être digne ? Pensait-elle peut-être que cette déclaration arrivait trop rapidement à son goût dans leur relation ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose, chose à laquelle il s'évertuait à ne pas penser.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son père pour l'heure du thé, plus de six heures après leur 'altercation', il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois. Il en était quelque peu perturbé, sachant que ce vendredi était le jour de congé hebdomadaire de la jeune femme, leur jour de congé commun. Et qui disait 'jour de congé' disait 'repos et activités diverses non liées à un travail administratif d'officier de division'. Ils passaient toujours leur jour de congé ensemble, ce jour-ci n'aurait pas dû en être autrement. En d'autres mots, elle l'évitait, purement et simplement.

\- Papa, comment était Maman ?

Jamais il n'avait questionné son père au sujet de sa mère, que ce soit en rapport avec son physique ou son tempérament. Il s'était toujours contenté de contempler la photo que l'autre conservé à l'abri des regards.

\- Tania était assez réservée en public, jamais elle n'élevait la voix ou n'avait une geste déplacé, expliqua son homologue en servant le thé. Il n'y a qu'avec Sosuke ou moi qu'elle se laissait aller. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tu as bien dû le remarquer sur les portraits, ils étaient jumeaux.

\- Jumeaux ?

\- Oui, sa petite sœur de quelques minutes. Elle aimait d'ailleurs énormément s'en vanter, appréciant d'être la petite dernière de la fratrie. Mais son frère n'a jamais vraiment apprécié que ta mère et moi nous fréquentions. Il n'était que vice-capitaine à l'époque, et savoir qu'un homme plus gradé que lui serait plus à même de la protéger ne lui plaisait pas. Il m'a souvent rappelé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal si j'en faisais à sa sœur.

\- Il t'a menacé ? Quel connard ! grogna le plus jeune en serrant les poings.

\- Ce n'était rien de bien méchant Toshirô, tenta d'apaiser son père en buvant un gorgé du liquide brûlant, ce n'était que des paroles appuyées. Ta mère n'en a jamais rien su, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à dos le dernier membre de sa famille.

Le plus âgé fit une pause dans son récit, sentant poindre une quinte de toux un peu violente. Il s'excusa aussitôt auprès de l'autre et s'enfuit dans la pièce attenante, ne préférant pas que son fils assiste à une telle scène. Auparavant, sa maladie le prenait par surprise, et il n'avait pas le temps de prévoir son arrivée et s'éloigner. Plusieurs capitaines l'avaient déjà vu dans un tel état. Mais depuis que la capitaine Hitsugaya était devenu son fils Toshirô, il ne voulait pas le mettre devant le fait accompli, bien qu'il soit au courant depuis très longtemps.

Le jeune capitaine ne dit rien, détournant son attention des bruits qui lui parvenaient depuis la pièce adjacente. Mais, penser à autre chose l'amenait forcément à penser à la 'dispute' qu'il avait eu avec sa compagne. À ce sujet, son père n'était au courant que de l'essentiel : son couple se portait merveilleusement bien. Toshirô se refusait toujours à lui révéler l'identité de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie, malgré ses nombreuses demandes insistantes, au même titre que son propre vice-capitaine. Rangiku lui posait parfois la question, mais jamais il n'avait divulgué le moindre fait compromettant.

\- Je vais y aller Papa, l'avertit son fils en s'approchant de la porte derrière laquelle il avait disparu. Merci pour le thé, prends soin de toi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'échapper.

**[…]**

Bientôt deux jours qu'il n'avait pas revus la jeune femme, qu'importe la manière qu'il employait. À court d'idées, il avait même pris le risque de demander une entrevue au capitaine de sa compagne, prétextant une question sur un sort de kido, sans succès. Elle semblait autant l'éviter lui que son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Tout va bien Capitaine ? s'enquit Matsumoto en remarquant son mine contrite.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! cracha-t-il en s'asseyant.

Elle ne releva pas le ton hargneux mais comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. En le regardant, son visage plus dur et son reiatsu s'échappant violemment de son corps, elle avait l'impression de revoir le capitaine Hitsugaya d'il y avait cinq mois, avant que sa relation ne devienne officielle. Son couple battait-il de l'aile ? Elle n'évoqua évidemment pas le sujet, craignant une nouvelle fois se faire agresser. Silencieusement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et recevoir de nouvelles insultes, elle quitta le bureau du jeune homme.

Et il fut pareillement le jour suivant. Le capitaine de la Dixième avait retrouvé son attitude stricte et colérique de ses débuts, et ce n'était pas pour plaire aux membres de la division. Il en vint même à blesser l'un de ses hommes lors de l'entraînement, incapable de maîtriser ses gestes et sa force lorsque son esprit se trouvait ailleurs. Il était en colère contre lui-même, ne sachant pas où il pouvait bien avoir fauté pour que la jeune femme ne veuille plus l'approcher. Suite à cet accident, il s'était prestement excusé auprès du shinigami et avait précipitamment quitté le terrain. Par expérience, il savait que laisser mûrir un problème ou laisser germer de nouveaux sentiments ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant quant à la direction à prendre.

N'ayant pas ressenti son énergie en arrivant à la Huitième division, il s'était tout de même obligé à l'attendre, réduisant au maximum sa pression spirituelle. Elle ne pourrait plus se dérober. Depuis leur 'accrochage', il passait les plus horribles nuits de son existence, son absence n'arrangeant point certaines choses. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Qu'avait-il pu faire ou dire qui nécessite qu'elle souhaite prendre ses distances avec lui ? À nouveau, il croyait devenir fou d'être ainsi mis dans l'ignorance.

En pénétrant dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans un document, elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il lui tournait le dos, se tenant debout devant la fenêtre fermée, observant l'extérieur avec intérêt. Elle grommela alors quelque chose à l'encontre de son capitaine encore éméché.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui, ne l'ayant pas aperçu.

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en se tournant vers elle.

Dans un soupir, elle posa les dossiers qu'elle tenait sur le coin de son bureau. Puis, elle ôta ses lunettes le temps de se frotter les yeux. Visiblement, elle aurait préféré avoir cette discussion un autre jour, ou tout du moins pas en ces lieux. Elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour chercher ses mots.

\- Notre relation ne mène nulle part.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea-t-il, les yeux écarquillés au possible. Mais comment-

\- S'il te plaît… j'en ai longuement réfléchis et je préfère qu'on en reste là plutôt qu'on en vienne à se faire souffrir mutuellement.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

\- Non ! Enfin, en partie. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps mai je cherchais le bon moment pour t'en parler. J'aurais voulu que tu n'éprouves pas ce genre de sentiments, je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

\- C'est un peu tard… grinça d'un ton acerbe.

Il fit plusieurs allers retours dans la pièce, tentant de dissimuler sa déception. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus arrivait, et au fond de lui, une petite voix l'avait prévenu. Si elle s'était éloignée, c'est qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Et ce genre d'initiative n'est jamais très encourageant. Après cinq mois de bonheur, pour sa part pensait-il, encaisser une rupture allait être difficile. Et bien qu'il soit un capitaine émérite et respecté du Gotei, une peine de cœur ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, ni ne passerait inaperçue. Qu'avait-il fait de travers pour mériter cela ?

\- Je suis dé-

\- Non, ne dis rien, lui souffla-t-il, s'avançant vers la porte. J'ai compris le message.

\- Toshirô…

Mais son appel résonna dans le vide, le jeune homme ayant déjà déserté la pièce. Elle avait conscience d'avoir asséné un coup terrible à l'autre, mais elle préférait que tout cela ne cesse maintenant plutôt qu'ils ne se blessent plus longtemps. S'asseyant derrière son bureau, elle chassa les maudites larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux. C'étaient mieux ainsi.

Le capitaine de la Dixième division regagna ses appartements privés en silence. Les paroles de son ex-compagne résonnaient dans son esprit, gravées, indélébiles. Elle venait de rompre avec lui pour le seul prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent plus de mal encore qu'ils ne s'en faisaient déjà. Cela n'avait aucun sens, à quel moment s'étaient-ils déjà fait du mal ? Jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur elle, peu importe son état d'esprit. Jamais il n'aurait pu le faire, il en aurait été bien incapable. Il l'aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait une femme avec autant de force et pour la première fois de sa vie, cette dernière le rejetait pour les protéger.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, symbole de sa détresse. Il pleurait de douleur. Elle venait de briser ce cœur qu'il avait longtemps préservé des agressions du monde. Elle venait de détruire ce qu'il lui avait offert. Il se trouva ridicule, à pleurer ainsi une femme qui ne voulait visiblement pas de ce cœur. Il s'était épanoui dans cette relation, comme si elle représentait sa seule bouffée d'oxygène. Maintenant, il admettait qu'il lui avait accordé beaucoup trop de crédit. Assis à même le sol de son salon, il ne retenait plus ses larmes. À quoi bon ? Il était seul maintenant.

C'est son père qui le retrouva le lendemain matin, endormi sur le tapis et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il l'avait porté jusque son lit et l'avait bordé. Ne se doutant pas un instant de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son fils, il s'en été allé sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que cette sieste improvisée n'était dû qu'au fruit de son surmenage professionnel. Aussi, lorsqu'il revint le voir quelques heures plus tard, et qu'il le trouva assis sur le bord du matelas, il ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander. Sa santé passait avant tout. Il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas pour lui alors il ne voulait pas que son fils ait des problèmes à son âge.

\- Tu travailles trop Toshirô, tu devrais te ménager. Je t'ai retrouvé endormi sur le tapis ce matin.

Le regard dans le vide, le plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas. La soirée de la veille lui revenait constamment en mémoire.

\- Toshirô, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son père devant l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis.

\- Hein ? sursauta le capitaine de la Dixième à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Je te demandais si tout aller bien, réitéra l'autre.

\- Je-

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il se mit soudainement à pleurer, surprenant son père qui ne l'avais jamais vu dans un pareil état. Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. L'autre capitaine vint le prendre dans ses bras, lui insufflant un peu de sa chaleur, se voulant rassurant. Ses bras se resserrèrent instantanément autour de lui, sa tête reposant contre son buste, ses larmes souillant le vêtement de son père.

\- Elle… elle a rompu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça fait mal Papa, geignit-il dans un sanglot.

Ce dernier comprenait bien que la décision de cette femme devait être motivée d'une bonne raison. Mais à ce moment, il s'en moquait bien. Il lui en voulait, de faire du mal à son fils, de le faire pleurer. Il ne pourrait pas le lui pardonner. Dans le silence de la chambre, il lui rendit son étreinte, espérant le soulager d'un poids insoutenable. Les pleurs du jeune capitaine se firent doucement plus discrets, signe que sa crise prenait fin. Il se redressa un peu, essuyant les dernières larmes de ses joues. Il avait craqué, irrémédiablement, mais il devait être fort, ne pas montrer que cette rupture l'atteignait à un tel point.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Papa… gémit faiblement le jeune homme pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Je veux juste savoir le nom de la femme qui fait souffrir mon fils, se défendit le plus âgé.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, souffla-t-il pour seule réponse.

Son père n'insista pas. Il laisserait à son fils le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour évoquer cette situation. Il décida alors d'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au vice-capitaine Matsumoto pour la prévenir que son capitaine ne serait pas non plus présent à la division l'après-midi. Puis il convia implicitement son fils à ne pas retourner travailler, lui permettant de se reposer. Ce qu'il fit bien sagement, retournant se cacher sous les couvertures épaisses de son lit. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement, le contrecoup du trop plein d'émotions lui retombant dessus comme un couperet.

* * *

_En partie 4, vous verrez comment Toshirô va- non je rigole ! Pas de spoils, à vous de le découvrir._

_MariieFBLM_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach est un shōnen du mangaka **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 4 / 7**_

Depuis trois jours, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Rangiku Matsumoto n'avait fait aucune remarque, comprenant sans mal la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son capitaine. Elle partageait sa peine. Elle avait ressenti ce même genre de douleur à la disparition de Gin Ichimaru. Elle aussi avait aimé une personne qui n'avait fait que la faire souffrir. Elle n'aimait pas voir son capitaine dans un tel état. Alors, pour ne pas froisser son supérieur, elle avait obéi au moindre de ses ordres, effectuant son travail administratif sans rechigner.

La réunion venait de commencer. Debout parmi ses congénères, le capitaine Hitsugaya écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours que tenait le commandant à propos de la réintégration récente des vizards dans les rangs du Gotei. Ça faisait une semaine jour pour jour que sa relation était dissoute. Une semaine à arborer ce masque de façade pour ne pas laisser ses faiblesses exposées aux yeux de tous. Une semaine à jouer au parfait petit officier alors qu'il aurait préféré se terrer dans ses quartiers et ne jamais en ressortir. Mais son père lui avait rappelé qu'il était capitaine de division et que de ce fait il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber à la moindre difficulté.

Elle lui manquait. À un tel point qu'il en pleurait son chagrin chaque soir, espérant qu'elle reviendrait auprès de lui après avoir ouvert les yeux. Et chaque matin, en se rendant compte de son absence, son cœur se déchirait à nouveau. C'était un cercle sans fin : espoir, déception, souffrance. Sentiments irrationnels devenus son quotidien. Il ne parvenait plus à penser autrement, elle était là, partout autour de lui, elle brillait par le manque qu'elle imposait. Son souffle s'amenuisait. Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses battements en devenaient confus. Voilà à quoi son monde était réduit depuis leur rupture. Il tressaillit, ne parvenant plus à garder l'équil vibre.

\- Eh gamin !

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, son corps s'effondrait au sol, rattrapé de justesse par un autre corps. Il voulut parler mais l'air se fit soudain rare. Il étouffait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et il tremblait, sentant le froid s'insinuait sous ses vêtements. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa vision en était biaisée et il voyait trouble, tout était sombre. La tête lui tournait. Il entendit plusieurs sons mais ne parvint pas à en distinguer la nature. Il se sentit être soulevé mais ne put protester. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à l'extérieur, bercé par les mouvements de son bienfaiteur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, s'entrechoquaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit qu'on le déposait au sol, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le bord de l'engawa.

\- Respire, lui dit l'autre qu'il finit par reconnaître comme étant le nouveau capitaine de la Neuvième division. Inspire, expire.

\- Je-

\- Ne dis rien. Tu fais une crise d'angoisse.

Il consentit à obéir à l'autre, inhalant une grande quantité d'air avant de la recracher par la bouche. Après deux bonnes minutes de ce traitement, il retrouva l'équilibre, remerciant son homologue pour ses conseils avisés. Il prit alors conscience qu'il venait totalement de sombrer devant les douze autres officiers supérieurs du Gotei. Quoi de mieux qu'une crise de panique en pleine réunion des capitaines pour dévoiler aux yeux de tous qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- C'est bon ? s'enquit son homologue en se redressant.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller.

\- Peine de cœur j'imagine, devina-t-il. Ça passera avec le temps. Tu dois sacrément l'aimer pour avoir une telle réaction.

Il y eu de l'agitation derrière eux, et l'instant d'après, les autres capitaines sortaient de la salle de réunion. Son père se jeta sur lui, terriblement inquiet. Lui seul savait les motivations de cette crise d'angoisse. Le capitaine Unohana s'approcha à son tour, l'invitant à passer à l'hôpital de sa division une fois qu'il serait en mesure de se lever. Certainement voulait-elle s'assurer qu'il ne replongerait pas ainsi à la moindre occasion. La connaissant, elle exigerait de connaître les raisons liées à sa chute. Elle le gratifierait alors d'un congé pour rétablissement sans prendre en compte ses requêtes. Ce qu'il détestait être faible. Et désormais, il était faible aux yeux de chaque capitaine.

\- Merci Kensei.

\- T'inquiète Jushirô, ton fils va bien maintenant.

La fin de semaine fut d'autant plus longue pour Toshirô que l'information de son malaise avait fait le tour de la Soul Society, jetant un froid empli d'inquiétude sur les treize divisions. Chaque shinigami qu'il croisait lui lançait un regard de compassion. Et nombreux savaient qu'il détestait être pris en pitié par des vulgaires inconnus. Mais nombreux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son état psychologique. Seuls son père et Kensei Muguruma étaient au courant, Rangiku l'ayant deviné mais n'en avait pas dit mot à son supérieur. Le capitaine de la Neuvième division lui était venu en aide sans même se préoccuper des autres officiers, preuve de sa bienveillance.

Il se tenait d'ailleurs devant le bureau de son bienfaiteur, ce dernier n'ayant repris son ancien poste qu'une semaine auparavant, se familiarisant encore avec les 'restes' de Tôsen. Il tenait à le remercier pour son assistance. Levant une main pour frapper contre le panneau de bois, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour éviter de se faire percuter.

\- Ah c'est toi ! soupira l'autre capitaine, avalant de ce fait les paroles cinglantes qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Entre.

S'effaçant pour lui permettre le passage, il referma la porte derrière son homologue. Le jeune homme le regarda un instant fouiner dans le tas de documents qui se tenait devant lui avant d'en sortir une feuille légèrement écornée.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier, commença-t-il à voix basse, pour l'autre jour.

\- Pas de quoi. Au fait, Shinji, Rose et moi on va dans le Monde des humains en fin de semaine, annonça-t-il à son congénère, ce dernier levant un sourcil à chacun des noms énoncés, ne parvenant à remettre un visage sur ces individus. Capitaines des Troisième et Cinquième divisions. On va rendre visite aux autres vizards restés là-bas, on y restera deux jours, conclut-il en lui tendant la feuille abîmée qu'il devina comme étant l'autorisation de séjour.

Toshirô se demanda un instant pourquoi l'autre capitaine lui faisait part de cette information. Il en ouvrit même la bouche pour lui poser la question mais se ravisa.

\- Bien, j'imagine que ça vous fait plaisir, répondit-il simplement.

\- Oui. Et tu viens avec nous.

\- Quoi ?! Mais-

\- Le commandant a déjà approuvé ma demande, il a dit, je cite : 'Après sa petite crise, le capitaine Hitsugaya a besoin de se ressourcer un temps loin de la Soul Society', répéta l'argenté dans un demi sourire. Et puis, ton ex est ici, et tu as besoin de t'en éloigner.

Le jeune homme étudia sérieusement la proposition de son homologue. Un séjour dans la Monde des humains ? Certes, cela lui permettrait de mettre un peu de distance entre son ex-compagne et lui, mais l'idée de revoir les autres vizards, surtout cette petite blonde hargneuse, ne lui convenait point. Son zanpakuto, qui ne lui accordait plus ses conseils depuis bien longtemps, l'enjoua à quitter ce monde pour l'autre, là où ses problèmes n'en seraient plus. Hyorinmaru étant une partie de son âme, il était lui aussi affecté par sa détresse émotionnelle. Si son sabre pensait que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour panser son cœur meurtri et oublier la jeune femme, alors il l'écouterait.

\- D'accord.

\- On partira certainement vendredi à l'aube, l'avertit l'autre.

Ce fut certainement pour lui les quatre jours les plus longs de sa courte vie. Rangiku s'était enfin décidé à lui adresser la parole, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'il pouvait le penser. Elle lui avait simplement offert un soutien moral, n'émettant aucune remarque, préoccupée pour lui. Mais le plus dur peut-être fut ce moment, coupé de toute réalité, où il avait croisé le regard du vice-capitaine Ise, un regard empli de regrets et d'inquiétude envers sa personne. Il en était encore bouleversé. Elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle au même titre que les autres vice-capitaines. Mais pourquoi lui adresser un tel regard ? S'en voulait-elle d'avoir créé cette situation ? Il avait préféré se focaliser sur ses devoirs de capitaine pour ne pas faire renaître un espoir vain dans son cœur blessé.

Lorsqu'il se leva, le vendredi matin, peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore, son corps criait encore son indispensable repos. Couché à une heure très tardive la veille, ses heures de sommeil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais il lui était nécessaire, et ressentait le grand besoin, de se 'ressourcer', chassant donc l'idée de retrouver les chaudes couvertures de son lit. Son sac déjà prêt, il avala prestement une tasse de café avant de quitter son appartement.

Les trois autres capitaines l'attendaient déjà devant le senkaimon. Il s'excusa brièvement pour son léger retard avant de les suivre dans le passage. Il resta en retrait, les écoutant distraitement échanger à propos d'une jeune femme du nom de Lisa. En quelques minutes seulement, ils atterrissaient chez Urahara qui leur remit aussitôt leurs gigais. Il ne fit aucune remarque quant à la présence inopinée du jeune capitaine, bien qu'intrigué. Ainsi, presque tous vêtus de ces mêmes tenues humaines –Kensei avait préféré un chemise et un pantalon, à l'image de son homologue de la Cinquième–, il reconnaissait les trois hommes qui avaient fait face à Aizen, il y a de cela neuf mois.

\- Tu viens ? l'appela le capitaine de la Neuvième en se tournant vers lui, les deux autres se trouvant déjà à l'extérieur.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais rejoignit ses congénères devant l'échoppe de l'ancien officier du Gotei. Ils marchèrent sur un bon kilomètre, traversant la ville pour atteindre une zone industrielle désaffectée. L'endroit lui semblait lugubre et mal entretenu. Personne n'avait dû approcher les lieux depuis fort longtemps. Ils passèrent alors au travers d'une barrière de kido avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment.

\- Shinji, Rose, Kensei, c'est à cette heure-là qu'vous arrivez ? s'écria une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Elle apparut soudainement devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi insolente. Ça ne le rassura que moyennement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille Hiyori.

\- Kensei je t'ai pas sonné ! grinça-t-elle sans détourner son regard brun de celui turquoise. Réponds.

\- Le commandant m'a… demandé de les accompagner.

\- Sérieusement ? Et tu crois que j'vais gober ça ?

Elle le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais, une main déjà posée sur la tsuka de son sabre. Il s'était mentalement préparé à devoir affronter cette femme, bien qu'en toute honnêteté, il avait de tout cœur espéré ne pas la croiser de tout le séjour. Déjà, lors de leur confrontation avec la Tercera, elle s'était permise de le rabaisser, d'aller jusqu'à l'insulter de 'nain' et de 'gamin' devant les membres du Gotei alors qu'elle ne mesurait guère plus que lui. D'après les dires de son père, elle était vice-capitaine de la Douzième à l'époque des premiers agissements d'Aizen, mais depuis, elle semblait voué une haine sans limite à la Soul Society.

\- On sort ce soir les gars, déclara la voix d'une femme qu'il ne parvint pas à distinguer. Je nous ai réservé une table au Katsuyu.

\- Tu comptes encore nous saouler ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu la question Shinji ? Tu connais Lisa autant que nous, expira l'officier de la Troisième division d'un ton las.

Lorsque la 'Lisa' en question s'avança vers eux, le jeune capitaine en resta abasourdi, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'avantage, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Mettre un visage sur un nom ne lui avait jamais paru autant perturbant. Il avait l'impression de voir le portrait un peu plus âgé de son ex-compagne. Comment était-ce possible ? Avaient-elles un lien de parenté ? Quitter le Seireitei ne lui apportait que du négatif, il avait même l'impression de régresser dans cette 'thérapie'. Faire le deuil d'une relation ne fonctionnait pas si l'on voyait absolument partout l'image tant redoutée. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

\- Tu fais peur au nain Lisa, ricana la petite blonde.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'opposa aussitôt l'autre. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de croiser une telle beauté, c'est tout.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La ressemblance lui était tellement frappante qu'il ne parvenait à détacher son regard d'elle. Même chevelure bien qu'attachée différemment, même regard si stricte protégé derrière une monture sobre, mêmes traits du visage, néanmoins plus prononcés chez la vizard. Une copie conforme. Il ferma les yeux un instant, chassant l'image du vice-capitaine Ise qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Puis, s'excusant, il sortit du bâtiment, délaissant son gigai à l'entrée.

Il fit le tour de la ville en quelques shunpos, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette femme. Sa présence ne pourrait qu'aggraver sa précaire situation. Il s'assit finalement sur le toit le plus haut perché de Karakura, écoutant le silence environnant. Il jura, grognant au passage, mécontent de ses réactions. Le destin cherchait à lui faire passer un message des plus explicites : 'tu ne pourras pas l'oublier, tu l'aimes'. Il pouvait se chercher les meilleures arguments du monde, jamais ils n'auraient le pouvoir d'effacer ses sentiments. Ils étaient si forts qu'il avait lui-même peur de se noyer sous leur puissance.

Il consentit à rentrer deux petites heures après sa fuite. Le secteur lui semblait sécurisé, aucuns hollows n'avaient menacé d'humains. Depuis sa dernière venue, la signature du reiatsu de Tia Hallibel n'avait plus été enregistrée par le Bureau Technique de Développement. Le nombre d'apparitions de hollows était revenu à la normale –si tant est que cela soit normal– et la Soul Society avait définitivement tiré un trait concernant l'expédition de recherches de l'espada. Passant au travers de la barrière magique après plusieurs minutes de marche, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps artificiel reposant négligemment contre le mur. Il savait qu'il devait ranger ses questions et ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit, pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Regardez qui revoilà ! T'étais où ? Et ton gigai ?

\- T'es pas ma mère que je sache ! grinça-t-il en retour, les nerfs commençant à s'échauffer.

\- Mais il est trop mignon Kensei ! hurla la voix d'une nouvelle femme.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette dernière apparut devant lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait de courts cheveux verts vifs et portait une combinaison blanche et orange. Ses prunelles couleur noisette semblaient le sonder d'une manière assez dérangeante.

\- Mashiro !

\- Mais Kensei, tu m'avais caché qu'il était si mignon ! bouda-t-elle alors sous le regard ennuyé de l'argenté. C'est vraiment le fils d'Ukitake ?

\- Et le neveu d'Aizen, crut bon d'ajouter la blonde.

Les ignorant, il les contourna pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. La troisième femme s'y trouvait mais il ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. Jouer l'indifférent lui permettrait peut-être de pas la voir s'approcher de lui. En aucun cas il ne souhaitait interagir avec elle. Un problème lui suffisait amplement pour qu'un autre ne lui tombe sur les bras. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, laissant échapper au passage un discret soupir d'ennui. La journée s'annonçait longue si leur seule occupation commune était de ne rien faire.

Au-delà de ses espérances, le soir arriva plus rapidement encore qu'un arrancar utilisant le sonido. Il devait être dix-neuf heures trente lorsqu'un fumet agréable vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était le capitaine Hirako qui était aux fourneaux, ce dernier avait, d'après les propos de ses congénères, profité de son long séjour dans le Monde des humains pour prendre des cours de cuisine. Ainsi, il avait été désigné à l'unanimité pour préparer le repas du soir, le jeune homme s'étant rangé à la majorité pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Attablé entre le capitaine de la Neuvième et son ancienne vice-capitaine, il fit le constat malheureux que la personne se trouvant en face de lui fût la seule qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir à cette place, bien qu'il se garda de l'énoncer de vive voix, ne voulant point se trahir. Il dîna en silence, le repas rythmé par les rires et les boutades de certains. La jeune Kuna avait bien essayé de délier sa langue mais rien n'y fit, elle essuya le plus dur des échecs. Il n'avait rien contre elle, il était simplement contrarié.

\- On y va ? prévint la brune une fois le dîner fini.

En quelques minutes seulement, il se retrouva embarqué dans un bar humain et fut gentiment installé dans le coin d'une banquette, lui empêchant toute retraite. Un verre fut posé devant lui, verre qu'il repoussa du bout des doigts, le liquide ambré contenu ne l'attirant guère.

\- On compte pas te tuer ce soir, Capitaine, sourit l'ancien officier de la Septième assis à sa droite devant son regard incertain.

\- Non, vous comptez me faire boire, lui répondit le plus jeune

\- Y'a rien de mal à boire un verre ou deux.

Il n'avait pas tort, et au vue de sa situation actuelle, il avait presque besoin de ce verre. D'un geste hésitant, il l'attrapa et le porta à ses lèvres, avalant une première gorgée du liquide. Il s'étrangla et manqua de recracher l'alcool qu'il venait de prendre. Il avala tout de même le liquide, toussotant un peu, le rouge imprégnant déjà ses joues. C'était trop fort à son goût, encore plus fort encore que le saké.

\- Un whisky, sérieusement Love ?

\- Si on peut plus s'amuser ! rigola l'homme à la coupe de cheveux étrange.

Un nouveau verre apparut devant lui, contenant cette fois-ci un liquide couleur miel. Alcool de riz devina-t-il aux effluves qu'il perçut. Ça au moins il connaissait. Il connaissait également sa limite, et celle-ci ne s'atteignait pas après deux verres. La première fois qu'il avait accompagné Rangiku Matsumoto dans l'une de ses beuveries quotidiennes, il en avait surpris plus d'un à enchaîner les verres sans même trembler. Cette dernière n'avait du tout pas compris ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Pour elle, son capitaine aurait dû tomber au premier verre, son petit corps n'aurait pas dû tenir aussi longtemps.

La soirée avançait lentement mais sûrement, les verres se succédant. Certains n'assumaient déjà plus la trop grande quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Toshirô quant à lui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, ce après une dizaine de verres tout de même. Ça n'avait amusé les autres qu'un temps, persuadés qu'ils pourraient renverser le jeune capitaine en quelques verres seulement. La plus éméchée, c'est-à-dire Mashiro, se leva brusquement de la banquette, les sortants de leurs pensées.

\- On fait le jeu de la bouteille ?!

\- Carrément ! J'ai une petite idée pour pimenter le jeu, ricana le capitaine de la Cinquième en sortant un objet de sa poche. J'ai téléchargé une appli l'autre fois.

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée du genre de jeu que cela pouvait être. Avec un nom pareil, il s'attendait encore à boire un peu plus. Son voisin de gauche, Kensei Muguruma, soupira avant d'accepter de jouer. Il le dévisagea un instant, intrigué. Si le capitaine de la Neuvième voulait bien jouer à ce jeu, cela signifiait que ce dernier ne devait pas mettre en péril leur situation peu cocasse. Aussi, un peu imbibé, il donna son accord pour participer au jeu, quel qu'il puisse être. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Je refuse de jouer à un jeu si stupide, s'empressa de dire le capitaine de la Troisième division d'un ton cynique.

\- Parfait. Papa Rose veille au grain, susurra l'autre blond. J'explique les règles pour celui qui ne les connait pas. Il suffira simplement de tourner la bouteille sur la table pour qu'elle désigne une personne. Une fois fait, tu devras embrasser cette personne. Pour plus de piquant, mon appli va désigner une partie du corps à embrasser.

\- Embrasser… une partie du corps ?

\- Pas de panique, la liste est courte et non-exhaustive : pas d'entrejambe, précisa le maître du jeu en posant son téléphone sur la table pour qu'il puisse consulter la fameuse liste. Tu peux refuser d'embrasser la personne désigné, mais pour ça tu devras vider ton verre. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au jus, qui commence ?

\- Moi ! s'écria Mashiro en levant la main bien haut.

L'initiatrice du jeu fit donc tourner la bouteille la première. Celle-ci, après plusieurs tours sur elle-même, s'arrêta sur le capitaine de la Neuvième qui grimaça aussitôt. Puis, la jeune femme tendit une main vers l'appareil et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran. Le mot qui apparut alors sembla la décevoir : cheveux. Elle se leva un peu et se courbant vers son ancien capitaine, plantant un baiser dans sa crinière argentée. Puis ce fut au tour du blond de faire tourner la bouteille. Ainsi, lorsque vint son tour, le jeune homme avait déjà vu le capitaine de la Cinquième embrasser son voisin de droite dans le cou et la brune poser ses lèvres sur la main du même désigné.

Sa main refermée sur la bouteille de verre, il hésita un instant avant de la faire pivoter sur elle-même. Son cycle de rotation lui parut durer une éternité lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrêta, désignant la petite blonde agacée. Il déglutit, craignant que la malchance ne le pousse un peu plus dans ses derniers retranchements. Son doigt glissa de lui-même sur l'écran du téléphone. Le résultat fut sans appel : bouche. Quelques-uns ricanaient d'anticipation. Son regard se posa sur la malheureuse victime qui semblait attendre sa décision autant que les autres. L'alcool dans son sang n'aidant pas, il finit par se hisser sur ses jambes, se penchant vers elle.

\- J'crois qu'il n'a pas dû bien lire, souffla son voisin, l'arrêtant d'une main.

\- J'crois qu'non, effectivement.

Il attrapa le téléphone, scrutant avec intérêt l'écran à la recherche du terme manqué. Il en lâcha presque l'objet quand il comprit enfin. Les mots qu'il n'avait pas lu se trouvaient être écrit entre parenthèses, juste en dessous du terme principal : avec la langue. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, se demandant s'il avait réellement envie de faire cela. La petite voix dans son esprit l'invitait à profiter du moment, mais celle dans son cœur l'implorait de ne pas se faire de mal de cette manière alors qu'il aimait toujours son ex-compagne. Le débat fut clos en une seule seconde.

Surprenant chaque individu présent, il termina le mouvement initié et posa sa bouche sur celle de la blonde. Le hoquet de stupeur passé, elle lui rendit son baiser, la langue du jeune homme cherchant timidement la sienne. Elle en eut un sourire. Les deux muscles se trouvèrent rapidement, dansant, glissant l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'elle passait une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir un peu plus l'échange.

\- Dîtes-le si on dérange.

Il se détacha finalement d'elle, se rasseyant sur la banquette sans un regard pour les autres. Gêné au possible, il en vida son verre. Pas un mot de plus ne fut dit à ce propos, le jeu reprenant son cours. Le brun embrassa donc le blond dans le creux du coude, et l'argenté le surprit en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il suivit le prochain tour avec difficulté, sa résistance décidant de l'abandonner. Il redoutait déjà son tour, espérant ne pas devoir reproduire son acte avec une autre personne. Mais lorsque la bouteille s'immobilisa devant la brune, il laissa échapper un grognement. Il but aussitôt son verre.

Sa tête cogna durement le mur derrière lui. La soirée commençait à lui peser sur la conscience. Les tours de bouteille s'enchaînaient dans la joie de vivre des vizards bien alcoolisés. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur le corps d'un autre. Il en avait les sens altéré, sa limite depuis longtemps atteinte. Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, le capitaine de la Cinquième déclara qu'il s'agissait du dernier tour. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au téléphone, l'heure indiquait le fit soupirer. Deux heures dix. Inconsciemment, sa bouche effleura celle de l'argenté avant de se retirer aussitôt.

La brune fut la dernière à jouer. Ultime agression sur la pauvre bouteille en verre qui s'arrêta, le désignant avec dédain. Son poing se serra fermement, incapable de contrôler la réaction qui menaçait de poindre. Pour couronner le tout, la partie du corps indiquée fut celle qu'il avait obtenue en premier.

\- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il à son encontre en la voyant se pencher vers lui.

\- Eh gamin, doucement, tempéra l'officier de la Neuvième.

\- Et toi, arrête de m'appeler 'gamin' !

Hors de lui, il délaissa son gigai et s'enfuit dans un shunpo, laissant aux vizards le soin de ramener son corps artificiel. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Il tituba un peu avant de s'écrouler sur le sol herbeux de la berge du fleuve. Dans un dernier surcroit d'effort, il prit la direction du seul endroit qu'il connaissait pour y passer le reste de la nuit sans jugement. Orihime Inoue, surprise de recevoir de la visite en pleine nuit, le fut d'autant plus en voyant dans quel état se trouvait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle lui prépara un futon et l'y conduisit, ce dernier s'endormant au contact de la surface moelleuse.

* * *

_Appuyez sur Next » pour poursuivre les aventures de Toshirô Hitsugaya._

_MariieFBLM_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Au risque de me répéter, Bleach appartient à **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 5 / 7**_

Il ne souhaitait pas reparler de cet incident, ni même de ce séjour. Il s'était bien sûr excusé auprès des trois capitaines, mais il ne l'avait pas fait auprès de la jeune femme blessée. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de lui faire face après ce jour-là. Il avait d'ailleurs écourté le séjour. À peine était-il rentré au Seireitei que le capitaine Unohana l'avait convoqué pour faire un bilan psychologique. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal, rien qui ne pourrait lui nuire, mais elle lui avait prescrit du repos, et avait exigé qu'il réduise son temps de travail à huit heures journalières.

Les deux mois qui venait de s'écouler avaient été riches en émotions. Depuis deux semaines, la simple vision de son ex-compagne ne lui retournait plus l'estomac. Il l'aimait toujours, mais il parvenait maintenant à se trouver en sa présence sans que ses sentiments pour elle ne débordent par tous les pores de sa peau. Les rares occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls, tous les deux, le jeune homme préférait tout de même les réduire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait garder ses sentiments à distance que ces derniers ne ressurgiraient pas violemment. Il avait eu besoin d'un mois et demi pour soigner la douleur de son cœur, il ne voulait pas le placer aux dessus des flammes une nouvelle fois.

Désormais, durant la réunion des capitaines, chaque officier prenait le temps de l'observer, s'assurant de ce fait qu'ils n'allaient pas voir reproduire l'incident passé. Être observé ne l'enchantait point, mais il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude des autres à son égard. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, aucune crise n'avait été déplorée. Son passage à la Quatrième avait confirmé son parfait état de santé.

\- Dîtes Capitaine, vous ne trouvez pas que Nanao a pris un peu de poids ? l'interrogea sa seconde en apercevant son amie marcher au loin.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? fit-il d'un ton détaché, bien qu'intérieurement surpris par ses propos.

\- Regardez.

Soupirant, las des idioties de son vice-capitaine, il consentit à jeter un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier la théorie de la rousse. Observant d'un œil plus discret l'officier de la Huitième, il ne vit pas de signes distinctifs et significatifs d'une prise de poids. Elle portait toujours un shihakusho assez ample, et même en s'y attardant un peu il n'aurait pas pu distinguer ce genre de détails. Comment son vice-capitaine pouvait remarquer cela ? Et puis, si cela s'avérait exact, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de cette information.

\- Retourne travailler, dit-il en se détournant du spectacle extérieur.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait faire la part des choses entre sentiments et devoir que la lueur amoureuse dans ses yeux n'apparaissait pas. Autant éviter de trahir ce qu'il tentait toujours de dissimuler.

\- C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'était Nanao la femme avec qui vous aviez une relation, lui annonça sa seconde en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.

\- Que- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demanda le jeune homme, tentant de conserver les apparences.

\- C'est le capitaine Hirako qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, quand il a dit que vous aviez méchamment repoussé Lisa Yadomaru. En fait, vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle vous approche parce qu'elle ressemble un peu trop à Nanao ?

Il la dévisagea longuement, cherchant à savoir si son but était de lui faire commettre l'erreur d'approuver ses dires ou si elle cherchait simplement à lui venir en aide d'une quelconque façon. Mais ses prunelles ne laissaient transparaître que le sérieux de la discussion et sa compassion. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Il avait espéré que l'information ne serait jamais découverte ni ébruitée. C'était hélas trop tard. Si son propre vice-capitaine parvenait à cette conclusion en quelques minutes à peine, qu'en était-il du reste de la Soul Society.

\- Je suis si transparent que ça alors ? souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque.

\- Non Capitaine, la douleur laisse simplement des marques. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je garde cela pour moi.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, le laissant en pleine réflexion. En une année, sa vie avait été bousculé de de toutes les façons imaginables, le confrontant à toutes les émotions possibles : la colère d'avoir été trompé par son traître d'oncle, le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé un père, l'amour qu'il avait vécu avec une femme incroyable, puis la douleur d'une rupture, et enfin l'acceptation d'une relation redevenu plate et professionnelle. En une seule année, il avait tiré une importante leçon : ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort si l'erreur commise pouvait être réparée.

Cette leçon ne lui avait pas paru des plus claires en cet instant : ce qui était perdu pouvait être retrouvé s'il y mettait toute sa volonté. Et cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il aimait encore Nanao Ise, et restait si loin de celle qu'on aime ne pouvait que le détruire à petit feu. Peu importe qu'elle ne veuille pas d'une nouvelle relation avec lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé. Sa décision était prise et il espérait ne pas prendre ce risque inutilement.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, une fois nettoyé de son entraînement, son corps redevenu celui adulte qu'elle avait tant apprécié, il prit la direction de l'appartement de son ex-compagne dans l'espoir de la reconquérir. Il voulait faire son effet en arrivant sous cette apparence. C'est avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il frappa à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes ensuite, laissant apparaître la jeune femme vêtue d'un yukata de couleur parme. Surprise par sa venue, et surtout sa taille, elle l'invita tout de même à entrer, lui proposant au passage une tasse de thé. La première chose qu'il remarqua alors une fois qu'elle revint avec le nécessaire à thé fut son ventre. Rangiku avait raison, elle avait pris un peu de poids.

\- Je t'aime toujours Nanao, déclara-t-il pour briser le silence qui s'installait entre eux. Je veux être avec toi.

\- Toshirô, je… je suis enceinte.

L'annonce lui vrilla les entrailles. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de zanpakuto dans le cœur. Voici donc la raison liée à cette prise de poids. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Le lien entre 'prise de poids' et 'grossesse' lui devint soudain évident. Ça faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie avec un autre homme aussi rapidement.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il, la déception se percevant clairement dans sa voix.

\- Toi, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- M- Moi ?

Son regard tomba sur le ventre de la jeune femme, légèrement arrondi. C'était irréel. Une seule chose le rassura : elle n'était pas enceinte d'un autre homme, ce qui prouvait, par la force des choses, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier leur rupture. Cela faisait exactement deux mois et une semaine qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et vu le ventre qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sous ses vêtements de shinigami, elle était enceinte depuis plus longtemps. Pourquoi lui avoir caché une telle chose ?

Un nouveau sentiment naquit au creux de son ventre, le réchauffant. Il prenait conscience qu'elle portait son enfant. Il allait être père. Ça lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de la reconquérir, faisant de cette information sa priorité. Et même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec un enfant, il voulait être présent pour lui, et pas seulement en tant que père à mi-temps. Un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Une larme dévala sa joue. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et vint doucement la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle, lui murmura un 'Merci' à l'oreille.

\- J'attends des jumeaux, lui dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot, ses bras se refermant autour de lui.

L'étreinte se fit plus forte, son bonheur en fut décuplé. Deux nouvelles vies. Il s'écarta après quelques secondes, la regardant intensément, son regard débordant d'amour. Il se pencha vers elle, d'abord hésitant pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais ce fut elle qui combla l'espace pour sceller leurs lèvres avec douceur. Il crut imploser tant ce simple contact lui avait tellement manqué. Il retombait amoureux d'elle, répondant à son baiser avec une tendresse retrouvée, sa main glissant lentement sur son bras pour venir effleurer son petit ventre avec délicatesse.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla à ses côtés, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait certainement passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, son cœur se gonflant de bonheur au souvenir de la veille. Mais la réalité vint le frapper soudainement. Il assumerait cette grossesse, aucun doute là-dessus, mais d'ici peu, celle-ci ne pourrait plus être cachée. Et mieux valait l'annoncer à certains avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une bien étrange façon. Par 'certains' il entendait : son père, le capitaine de la future mère, et d'autres personnes proches. En d'autres termes, les officiers supérieurs du Gotei devraient être rapidement mis dans la confidence.

Ainsi, à une heure avancée de la matinée, Toshirô décida de rendre visite à son père. Accueillis comme l'enfant prodige qu'il était, il fut installé d'office devant une tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent de diverses choses durant une petite heure. Puis, un bruit derrière le plus jeune attira leur attention. Le shogi fut coulissé sur le côté pour laisser passer le capitaine de la Huitième division suivi de sa fidèle ombre et seconde, le vice-capitaine Ise. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et ils s'entendirent sur un point : c'était le bon moment pour leur faire part de la grande nouvelle.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, commença la jeune femme en reposant sa tasse. Je… Je suis enceinte.

\- Félicitations ! la congratula le capitaine de la Treizième sous le regard insondable mais heureux de son fils.

\- Tu vas avoir un enfant ma petite Nanao ?

\- En fait, j'en attends deux, préféra-t-elle éclaircir.

\- Et peut-on savoir qui est le père ? interrogea le brun en levant un sourcil.

Il y eut un silence, la réponse ne venant pas aussitôt. Elle aimait voir cette lueur d'impatience dans leur regard. Ils bavaient littéralement de connaître le nom du père.

\- C'est moi.

Les deux capitaines se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le troisième. Ils le dévisageaient étrangement, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il ne ricane, se moquant ouvertement d'eux et de leur curiosité. Mais rien ne vint. Son regard accrocha celui de son père, ce dernier ne parvenant à croire que son adorable fils ne se jouait pas d'eux et allait réellement devenir à son tour père. L'autre capitaine ne disait rien, encaissant silencieusement le fait que sa douce vice-capitaine ait pu fricoter avec le capitaine Hitsugaya –le fils de son meilleur ami !– et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Alors c'était elle… Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble au moins ?

\- Comment ça 'à nouveau' ? s'insurgea le capitaine de la Huitième en se tournant vers la brune.

\- Ton vice-capitaine a brisé le cœur de mon fils en mettant fin à leur relation, l'éclaira Ukitake en appuyant la voix sur chaque pronom possessif.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à se défendre, se doutant bien que la détresse ressentie par le jeune homme l'avait obligé à se confier à son père. Elle était touchée qu'il en ait parlé avec son père, tout comme elle était rassurée qu'il ne lui ait pas donné son identité. Elle-même aurait voulu se confier à quelqu'un mais hélas les deux seules personnes assez proches d'elle, à savoir Rangiku et son capitaine, n'auraient jamais été capables de garder le secret, surtout une fois bien imbibés. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce fut soudain coupé par l'intervention du capitaine Kyoraku, ce dernier cherchant à savoir s'il y avait déjà eu des grossesses gémellaires dans leurs deux familles.

\- Shunsui, je t'ai déjà dit que Tania était la sœur jumelle de Sosuke.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit-il d'un air penaud.

Cela par contre, Nanao ne le savait pas. Elle savait que la mère du capitaine de la Dixième division était la sœur du traître mais pas qu'elle en était sa jumelle. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle attendait des jumeaux, c'était écrit dans les gènes du jeune homme. Peu après, Toshirô s'excusa auprès des trois autres et quitta l'officie.

\- Nanao, tu sais que ta famille n'acceptera pas de naissance hors mariage.

\- Je sais Capitaine… souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme devait en discuter avec son vice-capitaine, ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'elle ne l'apprenne de la bouche d'un autre et ne vienne lui demander des explications en public. Et connaissant son lieutenant, à la seconde où elle l'apprendrait, il pouvait être certain que son cri de joie sera entendu de toute la division. Quelques shunpos lui furent nécessaire pour rejoindre son bureau, soupirant en y découvrant la jeune femme avachie sur le canapé de la pièce, les jambes contre le dossier et la tête dans le vide.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Oh Capitaine, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, dit-elle en se redressant. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui répondit-il simplement à s'asseyant derrière le meuble de bois.

\- Vous vous êtes remis avec Nanao ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, les yeux grands ouverts. Non, c'est pas ça, vous n'auriez pas pris le temps de vous installer pour m'en faire part. Alors quoi ?

\- Si tu te taisais un peu, je pourrais te le dire, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Attendez, Nanao est enceinte ?

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il leva lentement les yeux sur elle, agacé et blasé qu'elle ne lui permette pas de lui transmettre de lui-même l'information. Il crut un instant à sa perspicacité, avant de soupirer. Cela n'était en rien de la perspicacité, les engrenages du cerveau de sa seconde venaient certainement de se mettre en marche au souvenir de leur conversation sur la 'prise de poids' du vice-capitaine de la Huitième puis à l'énonciation évidente de leur relation passée. Elle venait enfin de faire le lien.

\- Tu as finis ? questionna-t-il en la dévisageant avec supériorité. Bien, alors oui, Nanao est enceinte. Et je te prie de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits comme tu comptais le faire. Ce n'est pas à toi d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

\- Félicitations Capitaine. Enfin, j'espère que vous êtes le père de cet enfant.

\- Ces enfants, corrigea-t-il instinctivement. Et bien évidemment que je suis leur père !

Une longue acclamation retentit dans la pièce, la jeune femme se jetant sur lui, le congratulant à nouveau. Il imaginait déjà refuser à sa compagne que ses enfants ne soient placés sous la garde de son indigne vice-capitaine alcoolique. Qu'irait-elle leur apprendre ?

Une moue inquiète passa aussitôt sur son visage. Depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il était heureux. Le simple fait de devenir père le comblait de bonheur. Mais il demeurait un point qu'il n'avait pas éclairci avec la principale concernée : le sujet de leur relation. Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés, l'instant l'ayant voulu, mais en aucun cas ils n'étaient redevenus le couple aimant de leurs débuts. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce fait, et bien que leur situation ait évolué, leur relation elle en était restée au stade de la séparation.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural, il considéra un instant l'option d'aller la retrouver pour échanger à ce sujet. Avant de se raviser. Il attendrait patiemment le soir-même pour éviter qu'une possible dispute n'éclate en plein jour à cette simple évocation. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été très ouverte sur ses sentiments. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois petits mots bouleversants. Pourtant, la veille, c'était bien elle qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et non l'inverse. Devait-il y voir un signe, le signe que leur relation avait peut-être eu besoin de cette séparation pour renaître ?

Lorsque le soir vint, il quitta son bureau aux alentours de vingt heures. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il hésita entre la rejoindre à sa division ou se rendre directement chez elle et l'y attendre. La réponse lui apparut au moment où il se retournait. Elle était là et semblait l'avoir attendu. Il lui offrit un fin sourire, avant de lui proposer de venir dîner chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

\- Laisses-nous une deuxième chance, coupa le jeune capitaine en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de parler. Je t'aime Nanao et je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu l'acceptes. Cette séparation n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments. Et je ne veux pas que ces enfants subissent notre séparation. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je veux être avec toi.

\- Comment arrives-tu à me pardonner après ce que je t'ai fait ? souffla-t-elle en retour, incapable de retenir l'émotion perçue dans sa voix. J'ai été égoïste et- Quand Rangiku m'a annoncé que tu avais fait une crise de panique, je m'en suis voulue. C'était ma faute, je t'aimais et je t'ai fait souffrir. Je m'en veux tellement.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, chassant les premières larmes présentes. Ils avaient tous les deux soufferts d'une séparation sans doute nécessaire. Elle l'avait aimé, mais qu'en était-il désormais ? Il ne voulait pas croire que ses sentiments inexprimés aient pu disparaître en quelques mois seulement. Il pourrait accepter le fait d'aimer une femme qui ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, mais sur le long terme, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Un amour à sens unique n'avait aucune chance de survie.

\- Je… je suis désolée Toshirô, je ne mérite pas ton amour. Je t'aime mais je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés, pas après ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

\- Ça, c'est à moi seul d'en juger, dit-il en lui offrant une main, l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Je t'aimais avant cela et je t'aime encore après. Alors arrête de dire que tu ne mérites pas mon amour, tu es la seule qui puisse en être digne.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, réitéra-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans ses bras, ses larmes souillant son doux visage.

Sa main glissa le long de son dos, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait grand besoin de réconfort. Elle s'en voulait d'une manière si intense qu'il espérait qu'elle ne commette pas une autre erreur préjudiciable. Leur relation ne pourrait probablement pas accuser le coup une nouvelle fois. Son amour pour elle avait traversé les épreuves et était resté aussi fort, même en ayant essuyé une rupture. Celui qu'elle lui éprouvait avait semble-t-il lui aussi résisté à tout cela. Ils s'aimaient, et ils allaient être les parents chanceux de jumeaux, il ne prendrait plus de risques inutiles. Il plongea alors son nez dans ses mèches brunes, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

_Que de révélations !_

_C'est une histoire assez particulière sur un couple improbable, cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde._

_Merci à vous._

_MariieFBLM_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : L'incroyable Bleach est le produit de l'inspiration de **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 6 / 7**_

L'annoncer aux autres officiers fut assez éprouvant pour Toshirô, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être le centre d'attention. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris au capitaine de la Neuvième division, celui-ci n'avait pas mis plus d'une seconde pour établir le lien entre la nouvelle et leur excursion dans le Monde des humains. Puis il avait ri au souvenir de ce fameux soir tant honni pour son cadet, en profitant pour savoir si le jeune homme en avait parlé du baiser partagé avec Hiyori Sarugaki avec son compagne. Ce à quoi il avait infirmé, appuyant ses dires d'une menace à la moindre bribe d'information divulgués.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que le Seireitei était au courant pour l'heureux évènement à venir, la jeune femme entamant son sixième mois de grossesse. Elle était donc en congé maternité depuis une semaine, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au capitaine Kyoraku. Ce dernier avait sérieusement dû se mettre au travail, sa seconde refusant son souhait de déléguer leurs tâches administratives à une autre division ou encore à une quelconque remplaçante. Elle lui rendait visite deux fois par semaine pour faire le point sur son avancement et lui venir en aide s'il croulait sous les dossiers, ce qui était étrangement le cas à chacune de ses venues. Ses visites étaient néanmoins toujours assistées d'un infirmier, ordre du capitaine Unohana.

Le jeune capitaine observa le messager ailé s'évanouir dans la nature. Il soupira longuement, jetant un coup d'œil au registre de la division qui reposait sur l'étagère à sa gauche. L'un des siens séjournait pour une durée indéterminée à l'hôpital, et ce parce que le téméraire avait fait face –seul– à un arrancar, lors de l'expédition dans le Hueco Mundo finalement décidée par le Commandant. Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu venait donc de lui demander si le jeune homme avait des parents à contacter en cas d'urgence, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.

Récupérant le livre, il y chercha le nom de Kotarô Ryuji. Tombant sur la page du susnommé, ce qu'il y lit l'étonna. Le jeune shinigami avait terminé ses classes seulement une décennie auparavant. Il manquait cruellement d'expérience. Quelques lignes plus bas, il était inscrit que sa mère était décédée alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans et qu'il ne connaissait pas son père. Aucune affiliation à une autre personne n'était donnée. En d'autres termes, personne ne pleurerait la mort de ce pauvre garçon. Quel gâchis. Il referma un peu brusquement le registre avant de se lever.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? l'interpela Isane à son arrivée dans les locaux de la Quatrième division.

\- Oui et non, souffla-t-il d'un ton fatigué. Il est tout seul, sa mère est morte et il n'a jamais connu son père.

\- C'est bien dommage. Enfin, le capitaine Unohana lui a fait une prise de sang. Sait-on jamais, nous y trouverons peut-être quelque chose.

\- C'est autorisé ? s'enquit-il, surpris par l'initiative de son homologue.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, son regard se perdant au loin derrière lui. Curieux, il se tourna lui aussi, observant sa compagne avancer lentement, une main sur son ventre bien arrondi. En cet instant, il la trouva magnifique, la grossesse lui allant à la perfection. Il la regardait toujours avec fierté. D'ailleurs, son sourire tendre ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par les deux femmes.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais te reposer, lui rappela-t-il à son approche.

\- Je m'ennuie Toshirô. Ça ne fait que huit jours que je suis aux arrêts mais j'ai l'impression que l'éternité ne fait que commencer.

\- Je peux voir avec le capitaine Unohana pour t'arranger des horaires de travail, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci Isane, c'est gentil, remercia la brune envers son amie. Une semaine de plus à ne rien faire et je serais capable de faire un meurtre.

Elle fit demi-tour sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Au vue de ce qu'il endurait dans l'intimité, l'amusement ne pouvait que le gagner. Il était le premier à subir les hormones détraquées de la future mère. L'énonciation du mot 'meurtre' n'avait rien de menaçant, c'était simplement sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas demeurer sans rien faire indéfiniment. Elle était vice-capitaine au sein du Gotei, elle n'avait donc pas appris à rester sagement à sa place. Lui-même n'aurait pas accepté cette situation, à la différence qu'il aurait certainement fini par commettre un acte bien plus grave qu'un meurtre après seulement quarante-huit heures.

Se tournant vers l'officier de la Quatrième, il lui demanda à voir le soldat. Il fut alors conduit dans une pièce aseptisée, ses yeux tombant aussitôt sur le corps allongé et recouvert jusqu'au cou d'un drap immaculé. L'électrocardiogramme et le moniteur qui lui permettait de respirer émettant tous deux un son régulier qui résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Il était dans le coma depuis maintenant dix jours. Coma de stade trois où l'assistance respiratoire lui était nécessaire pour survivre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il se réveillera un jour ?

\- Nul ne peut le prédire, l'informa la jeune femme d'une voix hachée par la tristesse. Pour l'instant, il ne répond à aucuns stimuli extérieurs. Ses blessures se sont résorbées. S'il est assez résistant, il devrait revenir parmi nous rapidement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur le capitaine Unohana tenant entre ses mains quelques feuilles. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les trouver dans la pièce, mais elle ne le salua pas son confrère pour autant. Elle s'avança vers le lit du patient, contrôlant au passage ses constantes, puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- J'ai les résultats de l'analyse de sang, annonça-t-elle, son visage se durcissant légèrement. Ses valeurs sont normales, pas de déficit en globules blancs ni en plaquettes. En fait, ce jeune garçon est en parfaite santé, à un point près. Il est atteint d'une bêta-thalassémie. C'est une maladie génétique héréditaire qui provoque une production insuffisante d'hémoglobine dans le sang. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Capitaine Hitsugaya, sourit-elle devant le regard perplexe qu'il lui adressa, que l'hémoglobine est une protéine contenue dans les globules rouges et qu'elle permet de transporter l'oxygène dans le sang jusqu'aux différents organes. Dans le cas de ce jeune garçon, la bêta-thalassémie est mineure, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de risques graves pour sa santé, ses globules rouges sont simplement plus petits que la normale.

\- Et en quoi cela peut-il nous aider ? demanda le jeune capitaine, perdu dans les explications qu'il venait de recevoir.

Retsu Unohana prit un temps pour réfléchir. Les résultats étaient là, formels, immuables. La vie de ce jeune garçon n'était pas menacée, cette maladie n'était pas un danger pour sa personne. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle avait découvert pourrait changer son avenir, s'il daignait sortir un jour de ce coma imposé. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle dévoiler cette information confidentielle ?

\- À ce jour, se décida-t-elle à confier, je n'ai diagnostiqué cette maladie que sur une seule personne, et ce il y a très longtemps. Alors, j'ai voulu vérifier mon hypothèse avec un test ADN. Test qui s'est révélé être positif.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette autre personne atteinte de bêta-thalassémie est parent avec ce shinigami ? l'interrogea sa seconde.

\- Mais alors, à qui avez-vous diagnostiqué cette maladie ?

\- Sosuke Aizen.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent à cette affirmation. L'information ne mit pas longtemps à être décryptée : si ce shinigami était le fils du traître, cela faisait de lui son cousin. Il était écrit dans son dossier qu'il ne connaissait pas son père. Soit l'ancien capitaine avait été négligeant avec une femme le temps d'une nuit, soit il savait et avait préféré ignorer l'existence de son propre fils pour ne pas le mêler à ses plans. Dans les deux cas, le pauvre garçon avait vécu une enfance d'orphelin au décès de sa mère.

\- Je pense qu'il l'ignorait, en déduit la brune, répondant aux interrogations muettes des deux autres. Si Sosuke Aizen avait su qu'il avait un fils, il aurait voulu le rendre plus fort pour ne pas le voir plier genou face à un arrancar.

Après les dernières formalités échangées, le capitaine de la Dixième regagna sa division sans mot dire. La découverte au sujet de Kotarô Ryuji ne cessait de le perturber. Après lui avoir caché l'identité de ses parents, le traître lui avait éclipsé celle d'un cousin. Il voulait bien accordé le bénéfice du doute quant au fait qu'Aizen ignorait avoir un fils, mais si cela était vraiment le cas, le retour du bâton était juste et mérité. Il avait dissimulé sa réelle parenté avec le capitaine de la Treizième pour le 'punir' de lui avoir pris sa sœur, désormais c'est lui qui était puni de ne jamais connaître son fils pour avoir abandonné la mère de cet enfant à son propre sort.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il manqua de trébucher contre le pied du canapé de son bureau. Il ne remarqua point que sa compagne était assise sur ce même canapé, l'observant depuis son entrée dans la pièce, curieuse de connaître la teneur de ses pensées. Elle finit par se lever, contournant le bureau du jeune homme pour s'appuyer contre le meuble, posant une simple main sur sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je viens de découvrir un nouveau membre de ma famille, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la main se posant sur celle logée dans son cou. Tu sais, ce shinigami dans le coma, c'est le fils caché d'Aizen. C'est mon cousin. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un livre où certains mots ont été rayés pour ne pas en dévoiler trop. Mes parents, maintenant lui. Que vais-je encore déterrer de mon passé ?

Gardant le silence, elle se contenta de l'enlacer. De par sa petite taille, Toshirô pu aisément poser une oreille contre le ventre de sa compagne. Les deux fœtus se portaient comme un charme, donnant souvent des coups énergiques à leur mère. Il lui restait moins de onze semaines avant qu'ils ne viennent au monde, et l'appréhension montait d'un cran chaque jour. Il murmura quelques mots à l'encontre des jumeaux, un sourire éclairant son visage. Ils savaient, depuis l'échographie du premier trimestre –précision confirmée il y a un peu plus d'un mois–, qu'ils allaient avoir un garçon et une fille. Le choix du roi avait soulevé le capitaine Unohana en leur annonçant.

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube se levait doucement, ce fut un papillon de l'enfer qui le fit émerger. Le message délivré avait de l'importance : le jeune garçon de sa division était sorti du coma. Son cousin venait de se réveiller. S'étirant avec grâce, il se leva pour rejoindre la salle d'eau, s'engouffrant dans le carré de douche pour un temps raisonnable. S'habillant rapidement, il se servit une tasse de thé qu'il avala aussitôt. Puis, faisant un crochet par la chambre, il vint embrasser la jeune femme endormie, l'avertissant au passage de son départ. Et il disparut dans un shunpo.

En pénétrant les limites de la Quatrième division, il ressentit clairement le reiatsu menaçant du capitaine Unohana. Lui donnait-il du fil à retordre dès le réveil ? Ignorant les regards alarmés des infirmiers, il se dirigea vers la chambre du patient. Ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce lui arracha un long soupir d'agacement. Vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc, le convalescent cherchait par tous les moyens à s'enfuir, mais c'était –hélas pour lui– sans compter sur le capitaine de la Quatrième division qui faisait barrage de son propre corps.

\- Recouches-toi, ordonna-t-il au jeune effronté.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Je-

\- Tais-toi et obéis.

Pour sa propre sécurité, il consentit à se rasseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il laissa le médecin s'approcher pour effectuer quelques vérifications d'usage.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? l'interrogea la femme capitaine. Vous venez de passer onze jours dans le coma.

\- Onze jours… coma ?

\- Tu te rappelles au moins avoir défié cet arrancar ? grinça l'autre officier.

Le visage du malade devint blême au souvenir de son affrontement. Il baissa subitement les yeux sur son torse, écartant les pans du vêtement sans aucune gêne. Il n'y vit qu'une courte cicatrice en forme de cercle située à quelques centimètres de son sternum. Il avait encaissé un celo à bout portant et il était toujours en vie, ça paraissait surréaliste, même pour son capitaine. Celui-ci en profitait pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, intrigué par les motivations qui avaient pu le pousser à faire face à un ennemi bien trop puissant. Unohana les laissa seuls une fois son examen complété, promettant de revenir pour une batterie de tests supplémentaires.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes. Je veux dire, je vous ai entendu. C'était assez confus mais j'ai compris l'essentiel.

\- Tu connais la réponse, Kotarô, lui indiqua son supérieur.

\- Je suis désolé Capitaine, je- j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de vouloir affronter cet arrancar, fit-il d'une voix basse et hachée. Mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre, pas de famille, personne.

\- Et maintenant tu en as une.

Et par 'famille', Toshirô n'entendait pas seulement sa personne, il y incluait sa compagne et leurs deux enfants à venir, mais aussi son père, qui par association devenait l'oncle du jeune garçon. Et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'accepter, le traître faisait également parti de sa famille.

\- Vous l'accepteriez… si je demandais à le rencontrer ?

\- Je suis certainement la dernière personne à qui tu devrais demander ça, grimaça le jeune capitaine en se postant devant la fenêtre. Mais, il reste ton père, et je ne peux pas empêcher à un enfant de voir son père, je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Merci… cousin. Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais, sourit-il.

Les deux officiers de la Quatrième réapparurent dans la pièce l'instant qui suivit. Le prodige comprit alors qu'il devait sortir. Jeté dehors de telle sorte, il prit la décision d'aller l'annoncer à son père avant que le capitaine Unohana ne l'apprenne à tous durant la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines. Jushirô Ukitake en avait été surpris, ne s'attendant certainement à ce que son fils lui fasse part d'une telle nouvelle. Il se fit la même remarque que le destin avait décidé de jouer un tour au traître en reprenant le schéma similaire qu'il avait appliqué à son encontre. Il avait donc un neveu, certes fils de renégat, mais tout de même un neveu.

La semaine suivante, à la surprise générale, la Chambre des 46 accédait à la requête de Kotarô Ryuji, la limite étant fixée à une heure de temps. Descendant silencieusement dans les entrailles de la prison souterraine, le jeune garçon frissonnait à chaque bruit suspect. Accompagné des capitaines Hitsugaya et Soifon, il avançait lentement, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur l'une des marches de l'escalier naturel crée par la pierre de seki. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande porte de fer forgé. Là, il leur fut demandé de remettre leurs zanpakutos aux gardes, ce qu'il fit sans mot dire. Une fois fait, Les deux gardes ouvrirent la porte, leur permettant le passage. Il n'eut aucun mal à discerner la forme noire assise sur un siège, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux.

\- Tu gardes tes distances et tu contrôles ta pression spirituelle, l'avertit aussitôt le capitaine de la Deuxième division. Nous resterons en retrait, prêts à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect.

\- Bien Capitaine.

\- Libérez sa bouche, son œil et son oreille gauche.

Les quatre shinigamis assurant le maintien et le bon fonctionnement du kido spécial de restriction s'exécutèrent. Le jeune capitaine fit quelques pas en avant, se tournant vers son cousin pour l'inviter à en faire de même. L'autre ne bougeait pas, paralysé par la vision qui se jouait devant lui. Son poing se resserra, il refusait d'être ce faible qu'il avait toujours été. L'heure n'était plus à l'hésitation mais à la confrontation. Il n'était pas un lâche, il assumait chacune de ses décisions, sauf peut-être celle qui l'avait conduit à finir dans le coma. Mais face au traître, il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Alors il suivit son supérieur.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, mon neveu, résonna la voix mielleuse et rauque du traître, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Garde donc ta complaisance pour quelqu'un d'autre Aizen, grinça-t-il en retour, je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi.

\- Bien, alors que fait ce gamin ici ?

Kotarô sursauta au ton employé. Point de peur ou d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Il était déterminé à faire face à cet homme, à lui cracher toutes les paroles nécessaires pour se libérer.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors, poursuivit-il d'un ton narquois qu'il n'avait jamais employé. Ce shinigami fait partie de ma division. Il est tombé dans le coma suite à un affrontement avec l'un de tes arrancars. Il y a passé onze jours, avant d'en sortir, la semaine dernière. Unohana lui as donc fait tout un tas de tests dont je n'ai pas toujours compris l'utilité. Néanmoins, ça lui a permis de découvrir quelque chose de surprenant : il est atteint de la bêta-thass-

\- Bêta-thalassémie, corrigea le traître en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

\- Tu comprends mieux. Mais comme je ne suis pas toi, je ne te l'ai pas caché.

\- Approches.

Toshirô se recula, laissant place à l'autre shinigami. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas lent et calculé, veillant à conserver cette distance requise et exigée. Une chaise lui fut apportée et il s'y installa sans en attendre l'autorisation. Il n'avait qu'une heure devant lui pour faire le point avec son traître de père, la passer debout ne l'aurait guère enchanté. Sous le regard intense du renégat, il se sentit mis à nu. L'unique œil qu'il apercevait montrait à quel point l'individu entravé pouvait être intrigué par sa présence, peut-être même par son existence.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Kotarô Ryuji.

\- Ta mère s'appelait Sakura ? lui demanda l'ancien capitaine.

\- Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de son nom, grinça-t-il hargneusement, tu n'as fait que la baiser et la jeter.

\- Je me souviens du nom de chaque femme que j'ai 'baisé' comme tu dis.

\- Tu ne nies même pas ! Ma mère n'était pas une putain ! s'emporta le jeune homme en se levant, le poing serré, sans doute avait-il eu l'envie de le frapper.

Il finit un rapide aller-retour sur la largeur de la pièce avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il devait garder son calme, ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Son reiatsu menaçait déjà de déborder de son contrôle, tandis que celui du renégat s'échappait par la moindre ouverture de son corsage de confinement, mais ne représentait pas de réels dangers. Lorsque leurs deux énergies spirituelles entrèrent en contact, celui qui en eut un sursaut ne fut pas le plus jeune. Sosuke Aizen ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la pression spirituelle de l'autre shinigami soit si sournoise et insidieuse. A moins qu'il ne l'ait volontairement voulu.

\- Kotarô.

Il s'excusa prestement, relevant les yeux vers le prisonnier. Son reiatsu se dissipa alors.

\- Tout est de ta faute. Si je suis né, si elle est morte.

\- Je ne savais pas que vivre était un sacrifice.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû m'élever, elle n'en avait pas les moyens, souffla-t-il avec douleur. J'ai bien cherché à savoir qui tu étais, mais jamais elle n'a été en mesure de me donner ton nom. Tu as utilisé ton zanpakuto pour lui effacer la mémoire, c'est ça ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber enceinte, admit le traître.

Ça ne faisait pas quinze minutes qu'il était en présence de son père et ce dernier ne disait ou ne faisait rien pour lui permettre d'envisager un jour le pardon. Il accusait chaque attaque sans riposter, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Quel genre de père pouvait admettre que la vie de son fils n'avait pas été désirée, ce en ayant découvert son existence quelques minutes auparavant ? Celui qui n'a certainement rien à perdre, enfermé pour les vingt millénaires à venir. Il n'était pas ému ni heureux de savoir qu'il avait un fils, rien. Si ce père ne voulait pas d'un fils, alors le fils n'avait pas besoin d'un père.

\- Scellez-le, ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, Sosuke Aizen, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Et il disparut derrière la lourde porte, suivit par les deux capitaines du Gotei, tandis que l'unique pupille couleur chocolat du prisonnier se faisait recouvrir par la bande noire du kido de restriction.

**[…]**

Une main soutenant sa tête, le regard voyageant entre les papiers disposés sur son bureau et la porte, il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il s'ennuyait comme jamais cela n'avait été le cas. Il avait offert à son vice-capitaine un congé qu'il regrettait déjà. À l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être en train de faire les magasins dans le Monde des humains, dévalisant les rayons, déboursant toutes ses économies pour de minces guenilles ridicules. Il était habitué par ses absences répétées, mais celles-ci ne duraient jamais plus de deux jours. Pourtant. Matsumoto était parti depuis maintenant trois jours, et le silence du bureau commençait à lui peser. Il devrait pourtant se réjouir de se retrouver au calme mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Pourquoi lui avait-il accordé un si long congé alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas ? Si encore elle travaillait convenablement et qu'elle ne rechignait pas, ça n'aurait été qu'une récompense. Mais là, c'était carrément le contraire. Elle ne faisait rien, s'éclipsait même pour éviter le travail. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel vice-capitaine ? Et dire qu'il avait été sous ses ordres pendant plusieurs années. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la tête de la Dixième à sa place, qui sait ce que la division serait devenue.

À ruminer dans son coin, il n'avait pas avancé dans ses dossiers et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se redressa soudainement, se souvenant d'une promesse qu'il s'apprêtait à ne pas tenir. Rangeant rapidement le désordre régnant sur son bureau, il quitta la pièce précipitamment, rejoignant son appartement en quelques shunpos. Il y trouva sa compagne assise à la table, une main sur son ventre, un tas de feuille devant les yeux.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Excuse-moi Nanao, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer, souffla-t-il en venant l'embrasser sur le front. On peut y aller si tu veux, elles ne vont pas t'attendre éternellement.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Ils devaient quasiment traverser la Soul Society pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. La brune lui avait demandé de venir à la réunion des femmes shinigamis avec elle. A cette demande, ce fut un refus catégorique qu'il lui donna. Mais après réflexion, et pour ne pas décevoir la mère de ses enfants, il avait consentit à seulement l'accompagner, ne souhaitant pas devenir le sujet d'attention d'une dizaine de femmes avides de potins en tout genre, officiers du Gotei qui plus est. Marchant silencieusement, ils finirent par arriver avec quelques minutes de retard mais personne ne leur tint rigueur.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine Hitsugaya, le salua sa consœur de la Quatrième, vous restez ?

\- Je vous laisser entres filles.

\- Très bien, bonne soirée alors.

Ne s'occupant plus de lui, elles purent commencer. Ce fut donc la présidente de l'Association, à savoir Yachiru Kusajishi, qui parla la première, exposant les points qui seront énoncés dans la réunion. Elle n'en démordait pas concernant le manque de sucreries mais la trésorière lui rappela que les fonds de l'Association ne servaient pas uniquement l'intérêt d'un seul membre mais celui de tout le groupe.

\- Toshirô, tout va bien ? s'enquit son amie d'enfance en remarquant qu'il n'était toujours pas parti. Tu as besoin- Oh Grand Roi Spirituel !

À cette exclamation peu commune, chaque femme présente se tourna vers lui, curieuse. Elles ne furent pas déçues de le découvrir dans une position peu digne de son rang, un genou à terre, le visage légèrement incliné. Nanao quant à elle ne savait que dire, imaginant sans peine ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle sentit les larmes poindre mais tenta de garder son calme, bien que ses hormones déréglées n'aidaient pas du tout. Était-il réellement en train de faire ce à quoi elle rêvait secrètement ?

\- Nanao, tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand adepte des discours, mais tu sais que je t'aime, ta grossesse en est la plus belle des preuves. Je ne veux pas qu'on revive une séparation, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il sous les regards attendris des autres femmes.

Il enfonça une main dans sa poche, y fouillant quelques instants avant d'en sortir un écrin. À la vue du petit boîtier, la jeune femme cru défaillir, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage rougi alors qu'elle retenait d'une main mais avec bien des difficultés les sanglots qu'elle sentait coincés dans sa gorge. Il était réellement en train de faire ce à quoi elle rêvait secrètement.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, n'en doute pas un instant. Mais la situation ne me convient plus. Alors je te le demande, aujourd'hui, veux-tu emménager avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin, laissant apparaître une petit clé argentée posée au creux du velours immaculé.

Sa phrase jeta presqu'un froid dans la pièce. La brune eut un moment d'hésitation, déçue que la demande ne soit pas celle espérée. Elle ne lui offrit qu'un faible 'oui', sa voix un peu brisée par l'émotion.

\- C'est tout ? s'enquit la présidente d'une moue insatisfaite.

\- Ah oui ! Et, Nanao, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? finit-il par demander en sortant de sa poche une simple bague sertie d'un petit diamant solitaire.

\- Oui, évidemment que oui !

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se releva pour lui glisser le bijou à l'annulaire gauche, et ce sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de leurs collègues féminines. Il l'embrassa longuement, heureux qu'elle ait accepté de devenir Madame Hitsugaya. Il était parvenu à reléguer ses doutes et ses peurs dans un coin de son esprit pour lui faire sa demande, c'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie, après celui de l'annonce de sa grossesse. D'ici un mois tout au plus, ils formeraient la plus merveilleuse des familles.

\- Rangiku va être déçue de ne pas avoir assistée à ça, murmura Hinamori à sa voisine qui n'était autre que la capitaine de la Deuxième division, cette dernière arborant un rare sourire.

Et effectivement, à son retour de congé le lendemain, lorsque la rousse apprit la nouvelle, elle en fut heureuse. Mais elle ne cachait pas sa déception, clamant haut et fort que son capitaine avait expressément fait sa demande pendant son absence.

* * *

_Je vous laisse sur cette avant dernière partie, la prochaine étant le prologue de l'histoire._

_God bless les lecteurs et les followers._

_MariieFBLM_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Bleach est la propriété de** Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Toshirô Hitsugaya a basculé, part 7 / 7**_

_**Épilogue**_

Suivant silencieusement ses compères, Toshirô émit un grognement au moment où il manqua de trébucher sur l'une des racines du Koryu. Ses pensées n'étaient aucunement tournées vers leur destination et ce qui les attendrait. Nanao avait accouché il n'y avait pas trois jours et on l'envoyait sauver la peau d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Lorsque le commandant leur avait rapidement expliqué la situation, leur ordonnant de verser un peu de leur pression spirituelle dans un sabre de kido, il avait compris que la vie du roux était menacée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que la personne qui intentait à la vie de l'ancien shinigami suppléant n'était autre que son prédécesseur.

Ainsi, au lieu de profiter de ses deux enfants, le commandant l'avait assigné à la mission de sauvetage en compagnie de Kuchiki, Abarai, Zaraki et Madarame. L'un d'entre eux énonça quelques mots avant que le senkaimon ne les fasse apparaître. L'humain les dévisagea, la lame d'énergie profondément enfoncée en son sein. Kugo Ginjô ne put retenir la grimace qui prit alors place sur son visage. En quelques secondes, pour le plus grand déplaisir de son adversaire, le roux retrouva ses pouvoirs, arborant une apparence et un zanpakuto légèrement différents des précédents.

Après avoir éclairé ce dernier sur l'identité de celui qui se tenait devant lui, les shinigamis furent séparés pour affronter les fullbringers. Toshirô se retrouva face à un gamin de sa taille, blond et agaçant, Yukio de son prénom. Après lui avoir tapé sur le système pendant de longues minutes, le jeune capitaine en vint à bout et parvint à le faire prisonnier. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses compagnons près d'une clairière, tous l'attendait. Ne manquait que le shinigami suppléant à l'appel, toujours aux prises avec le brun. Une explosion eut lieu, et la barrière magique qui les retenait céda. Kurosaki se tenait là, immobile, le regard tourné vers le sol.

Un senkaimon fut ouvert et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et profiter de sa famille. Il fut de l'autre côté en un rien de temps.

\- Alors Ichigo, ça fait quoi de retrouver ses pouvoirs ? s'enquit Renji en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

\- C'était sympa de me filer un peu de vos pressions spirituelles, merci, lui répondit le roux en souriant. Dis, pourquoi Toshirô est si-

\- Môssieur est papa, ricana le capitaine de la onzième, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisit et du regard noir qu'il reçut à cette annonce. Il a d'la chance, deux gosses dans la même portée, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre hypothèse, le prodige s'était envolé dans un shunpo. Il ne posa pas de question, les réponses viendront en temps voulu. Non, il avait une requête à formuler au commandant et cela ne pouvait attendre.

En une poignée de minutes, le jeune capitaine rejoignit l'hôpital pour y retrouver sa fiancée et leurs deux enfants. Il fut aussitôt conduit auprès d'eux. Retsu Unohana l'observait étrangement. Elle savait, à l'instar de sa seconde. Il avait été bien obligé de leur expliquer le fait qu'il arrive dans la salle d'accouchement avec son apparence adulte, leur faisant promettre de ne rien en dire. Il n'avait retrouvé sa taille que quelques minutes seulement avant la réunion des capitaines, pour son grand bonheur, évitant par la même d'imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été le cas échéant.

\- Tu es rentré, souffla la jeune femme en se redressant sur le lit.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Kojirô refuse de manger tant que sa sœur n'a pas mangé avant.

\- Déjà cet instinct de protection, souffla le jeune homme avec fierté en le prenant dans ses bras. Et Kanae ?

\- Une merveille ! Elle dort, et plus important encore, elle ne hurle pas pour un caprice comme son frère. Elle est avec Isane actuellement.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il savait que la naissance de jumeaux viendrait perturber leur quotidien, mais il s'en moquait. Il déchanterait certainement d'ici une ou deux semaines mais pour l'instant, il savourait leur présence apaisante. Leur venue au monde ne fut pas des plus simples. Il s'en souvenait très bien, quel rôle n'avait-il pas joué à cet instant.

_Il était dix-huit heures. Le capitaine Hitsugaya était en plein entrainement, arborant sa seconde apparence, lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer vint lui tourner autour. Décidemment, ces petites bêtes pouvaient être agaçantes. L'insecte se posa sur son nez, ignorant totalement le vif geste qui tenta de la déloger. Son message transmis, la pauvre chose se vit repousser négligemment par le souffle violent d'un shunpo. Qu'importe la distance, il ne devait pas perdre une minute : sa fiancée était sur le point d'accoucher. Il traversa l'intégralité de la Soul Society sous sa forme adulte, se moquant bien d'être aperçu ainsi._

_Hélas, cette apparence étant inconnue de tous, il fut bien vite recalé à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas le choix. Se concentrant un peu, il repéra facilement l'énergie spirituelle de sa compagne. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre de l'aile ouest. S'excusant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il contourna le shinigami en charge de l'accueil pour prendre la direction voulue. En quelques shunpos, il parvint à destination, ouvrant la porte en grand, obligeant le capitaine Unohana et sa seconde à se tourner vers lui._

_\- Qui êtes-_

_\- Toshirô !_

_Ignorant son homologue, il se précipita au chevet de sa compagne, lui embrassant la tempe avec douceur. Le capitaine de la Quatrième ne fit pas de commentaires, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme une fois l'accouchement terminé._

_\- Bien, Nanao, reprenons. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir mettre au monde des jumeaux par voie basse, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._

_\- Tant qu'ils sortent, gémit-elle à bout de souffle._

_\- Quand je vous le demanderai, vous devrez pousser de toutes vos forces, comme si vous vouliez les éjecter. Vous êtes prête ? s'enquit-elle avant de ne recevoir qu'un hochement de tête pour réponse. Allez-y._

_Un cri déchira la pièce, de détresse, de supplice, d'abandon. Et à chaque indication du médecin, elle réitérait l'acte, s'époumonant, broyant au passage la main de son compagnon. Il lui murmurait sans cesse des paroles rassurantes et encourageantes. Elle était forte, il l'avait toujours su, et l'amour qu'ils se donnaient en serait bientôt récompensé. C'est après un énième déferlement de douleur qu'un hurlement strident brisa le silence._

_\- C'est une petite fille, annonça Unohana en confiant l'enfant à son vice-capitaine. Ce n'est pas fini Nanao, son grand frère aimerait la rejoindre._

_Le jeune capitaine ne quittait pas des yeux les mouvements que faisait l'aînée Kotetsu. Sa fille était si petite et fragile. Il grimaça un instant en sentant sa main se faire encore malmener. Reportant son attention sur sa compagne, il posa ses lèvres sur son front, la félicitant pour tout ce travail accompli. Le petit garçon vit le jour moins de cinq minutes après sa sœur._

\- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il en lui confiant le petit garçon. Au fait, Zaraki a lâché l'information à Kurosaki.

\- Il l'aurait bien appris un jour ou l'autre, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que notre vie ne soit pas exposé au premier venu.

\- Le premier venu que tu connaissais déjà avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Je te taquine Toshirô, ri-t-elle en caressant le visage du nourrisson endormi. Allez va, ou tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

Il revint vers elle pour l'embrasser, lui murmurant un doux 'Je t'aime' avant de disparaître.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_Je remercie encore ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout ainsi que ceux qui me suivent malgré mes –très– longues absences. C'est un plaisir de vous combler d'un point de vue littéraire._

_À une prochaine fois, pas trop tardive je l'espère._

_Affectueusement,_

_MariieFBLM_


End file.
